Love Finds a Way
by Akasha721
Summary: The group goes off on another trip but somehow gets distracted on the way.
1. Chapter 1

Love Finds a Way

I don't own Gorgeous Carat the jewels belong to You Higuri.

XXXX

Chapter 1

XXXXX

Ray is lying back with a contented smile on his face as he awakens before Florian. They have been lovers for over a year now and he still loved waking up beside his amethyst. He leans on one elbow and looks down in the older man's face.

Florian stirs besides the younger man and opens his eyes slowly. He smiles up at Ray and says, "Are you watching me sleep again Noir?'

He bends down and kisses Florian on the lips as answers, "I always watch you, don't you know that?"

Florian chuckles as he reaches up and strokes the side of his lover's face. He has never been this happy with anyone before and he could not believe that he would find happiness with another man and certainly not with the infamous Phantom thief Noir. But the heart wanted what it wanted so who was he to deny the feelings he had for the younger man.

"Have you finished packing sleepy head? You know we leave in a few hours."

"I've packed all I will need for this voyage so there's no reason to be concerned about me love."

Ray strokes his lover's chest running his long fingers around the blonde man's nipples making them harden as they cry out for attention.

"Do we really have time for this?"

"We always have time for this, sleepy head."

"Then let's do this properly."

"You mean there is something wrong in the way I'm handling this?"

"To be honest, you're teasing me right now."

"Trust me my love, I'm not teasing you."

Florian pulls the younger man down into his arms and wraps his leg around his hips as Ray falls on top of him smiling.

XXXXX

Their bags are loaded in the car as Florian pulls his cloak around his shoulders wondering if he will get sick on this voyage also. He hated traveling by ship but that was the only way they could get to Venice and then they had to travel by boat to get from place to place.

"Florian! Don't just stand there gawking like an idiot let's go!"

Noel looks up at Florian with eyes wide as the blonde says, "Stop yelling I'm coming Ray!" He looks down at the child and adjusts his garments and then takes his hand.

Laila is sitting in the back of the car waiting. She looks at Florian as he comes down the stairs smiling up at Ray. She wants to hate Ray for choosing the blonde man over her but she couldn't. She has loved him since he rescued her from the slums of Morocco.

She has always been his loyal and trusted friend and she is not going to change because he decided to make the aristocrat his lover. They tried to hide the fact they were intimate with each other but she could tell their relationship had changed.

Florian was getting a little bolder in the way he was talking to Noir. He would have been punished for some of the things he now says to him and it seems that all Noir did now was waved his hand at some of the things he said or did.

Florian was his confidant now. He knew more about the dealings he had with the members of the aristocracy then she did. Whenever one came they had to go through Florian before they could see Ray and not all of them were granted an appointment. He knew just who could not afford to pay him back and who had assets to use as collateral.

Seeing that most of them had sold off their valuables and then come to Ray as if they were doing him a favor made the fact that Florian was the one they had to deal with all the more humiliating.

The rumors that were going around about the Duke and the Count were of their doing and now they had to face the young men in a humbling way and some had to be content with less then they had originally wanted.

Laila knew he was the better choice in helping Noir with his loan business but she could not help but resent not being by his side.

"Laila…hello, where are you! Move over so Noel can get in! We're going to be late while you daydream like that!"

Ray is standing at the car looking at the dark skinned beauty as she comes to her senses apologizing profusely.

"I'm sorry Noir I was just thinking about something. Come on Noel, sit next to me."

Florian sits in the front next to Ray as he smiles and takes off towards the pier. He has been looking forward to this trip for awhile and now he has all the information he needs to make it a success.

"You look pretty happy with yourself Noir; I dare say what has you so chipper this morning?"

"Nothing you have to concern yourself with. I'm just looking forward to the trip. I get to relax and spend time with my favorite jewel."

He looks over at Florian and grins. Nevertheless, Florian knows that the younger man has something else up his sleeve. He never takes a trip for pleasure along. He is planning something and he did not let him in on it because he knew that Florian would probably try to talk him out of it.

Florian sighs and turns away, he knows one day, Ray would get caught playing the part of Noir and when that day came the whole lot of them would go to Gaul.

He thinks maybe it won't be so bad if the two of them were together and they spend the rest of their lives in chains eating scraps from someone else's table.

He visibly shake the thoughts away because he knows he will never last in a place like that so his best bet was to continue to pray Noir never gets caught.

"What's with everyone today? Now you have gone off into your own world! What is with you and Laila today, I guess the two of you really need this time to relax.

"Oh Ray don't be so petty. What did you want; I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention."

"It's not important we can wait until we get to the ship. I'm in no hurry. Doesn't the air smell good in the direction of the sea?"

Florian looks at him and sighs, "I can only think of the waves and it makes me nauseous. Is this trip that important to you Ray? You could have left me at home. You know how I am on ships and I have not improved to my knowledge."

"Ah but I have a new medicine that might help. I was speaking to an alchemist that told me it works wonders on the stomach. I brought a full supply for you and if it doesn't work I'll have his head."

"Are you sure you can trust him. I do not want to be a guinea pig for someone's experiments. I'd rather get sick than die."

"Do you honestly think that I would allow you to die to see if this medicine works Florian?"

The older man blushes as he puts his head down and looks contrite.

"No I guess not but I just don't think there is a cure for seasickness."

"I have been like this all my life and I don't think that some type of medicine is going to cure me of this affliction I've lived with for so long."

"Now that's where you're wrong. I have heard they are working on a vaccine for a host of elements even the plague. Someone in the colonies has a cure using peanuts if you can believe it, but that is neither here nor there we're hoping that your seasickness doesn't get to bad that this little remedy won't help."

Florian looks at Noir and puts his hand on his sleeve saying, "Well if it works or not I think it is thoughtful of you to think about me and my malady.

XXXXX

Florian is in his stateroom unpacking his bags when Noel comes in with his teddy bear and tears in his eyes.

"Betty Deux's eye fell out and I can't get it back in."

Florian sits in the chair and takes the bear with the missing eye from the boy. "Oh Noel we'll just have someone sew it back on for you, don't cry. He reaches over on his table and picks up a cookie handing it to the boy.

He crawls in Florian's lap as the door opens. "The brat is supposed to be in Lilia's room not in here with you! Don't start spoiling him Florian!"

Noel bursts into tears and Florian glares at Noir. "Look at what you've done, you made him cry again!" Florian is rocking Noel back and forth trying to get him to stop crying as Noir looks on with his arms folded.

"What is he doing in here anyway?"

"If you must know his bear lost one of its eyes!"

"So he's lost one of the eyes what's the big deal?"

"How would you feel if you lost one of your _jewels_? It is the same with him; his _father_ gave him this bear if you can remember. So it's precious to him, how can you be so dense?"

Noir steps out of the room and comes back with Laila. "Take the boy topside so he can clam down. He needs the eyes on his teddy bear replaced. Take care of it for me okay?"

Noel jumps out of Florian's lap and takes her hand. He turns and looks at Florian over his shoulder giving him a tiny smile as he heads out with the dark skinned girl.

As soon as the door shuts Florian jumps up and says, "You are the one that is spoiled Noir. Why would you yell at him for no reason!"

Noir lights his cigar and sits down on the bed. He looks at Florian with a frown. "Come here Florian."

Florian looks at him with apprehension because he does not like the look on his face or the sound of his voice. He backs up towards the door. "Why, what do you want Ray?"

"You know what I want, so come here."

Florian turns and heads for the door, pulls it open and is about to go out when he finds his way blocked by Noir pushing the door shut with one hand. Florian is standing between him and the closed door.

Noir leans into the older man as he whispers in his ear. "Where were you going Florian? Do you think it will be that easy to run away from me?"

"I…I wasn't trying to run away from you. I just didn't want to be around you if you're in a bad mood."

Noir is leaning so close to Florian's back he can feel the warmth of his breath as he is whispering in his ear. It is sending shivers down his spine.

"I'm not in a bad mood my amethyst, right now I'm in a very good mood. Everything I want is right here."

He grinds his hips into the blonde man's backside and lifts his hair up to kiss his neck. He slides his tongue over the kiss and bites it gently while Florian moans from pleasure.

"Noir…not now."

"Why not…my love. You're here and I'm here…what more do we need?"

"What if someone needs us…what if…oh forget it."

Noir turns Florian around and captures his lips in a passionate kiss. Florian puts his arms around the younger man's shoulders as his lover encircles his waist. As they lean against the door, they hear a knock.

Noir slowly pulls away from Florian as he pulls his waistcoat down. He walks toward the suitcases as Noir opens the door.

"What the hell is it now?"

Standing at the door is a steward inviting him and Florian to have dinner that evening,

"Count Courtland, the captain would like to invite you and your guest to have dinner at his table tonight sir."

Noir looks over at Florian and says, "Well Florian what do you say do you want to have dinner with the captain tonight?"

"Whatever you decide is fine with me N…Ray, it is an honor, right?"

Noir turns back to the steward and tells him to let the captain know that they would be there. He closes the door and turns to Florian.

"Now where were we?" He walks over pulling the blonde into his arms once again. Florian smiles up at him parting his lips as Noir slides his tongue inside to taste his lover's sweetness.

As they fall back on the bed Florian slides his fingers through the younger man's hair. He turns his face so Noir can get to the sensitive part of his ear. He takes it in his mouth sucking on it gently.

Noir slides his hand down the front of his lover's chest and slowly unbuttons his shirt kissing his chest with every button that comes undone. Florian moans with every contact that Noir makes with his lips.

He pulls Florian's shirt open and takes one harden bud in his mouth sucking and licking it until it rises up and then he moves over and does the same to the other.

Florian is busy with the buttons on Noir shirt but because of the sensations Noir is pleasuring him with, he is having a difficult time.

Noir rises up and looks down at his lover as he says, "Is there a problem my love?"

Florian smiles at him and says, "I'm just having trouble with your shirt. I want to unbutton it but I'm tempted to tear it off you just to get to your body, your beautiful body, mon cheri."

Noir chuckles, pulls the shirt over his head as he stands, and slips out of his pants letting them drop on the floor. He crawls over his blonde haired lover and licks him form his neck to his navel as Florian puts his hands in the younger man's hair stroking it softly.

He puts his tongue in Florian's navel and twirls it around poking it in and out. With his right hand, he flicks the buttons on his lover's pants and eases them down his hips exposing the erection hidden inside.

As he licks, the side of his manhood he pulls Florian's pants all the way off and drops them on the floor with the rest of their clothes. He smiles as Florian moans in the back of his throat telling him how good it feels.

Florian looks down at the dark hair covering his thighs as he grabs the sheet in his hands. He knows that he loves this man above all others and he will never leave him for all the money in the world.

Noir pushes Florian's legs up toward his chest as he moves one hand down to his tight opening. He strokes and probes with his finger easing one finger inside him, he pushes until he makes room for a second. Florian gasps aloud then bites down on his bottom lip. His hands go to Noir's silky locks as he holds his head with one hand looking down at him. "Yes…that's it Noir!"

As Noir takes him deeper in his throat, he slides the third finger in stretching him open further. Florian arches his back crying out Noir's name.

"Are you ready for me my beautiful amethyst, I'm ready to feel you completely."

Florian nods yes and Noir slides his fingers out, positions himself above Florian, pulls his body down towards him, and slides in slowly. The blonde-haired man moans as he feels his lover slide ever so slowly inside him. Noir stops so Florian can adjust to the pain that gives over to pleasure.

He increases his thrust as he can hear his blonde lover call out to him softly. "Deeper Noir…I want to feel…all of you now…ah…uh…please."

Noir brushes the hair off the blonde's face and slides back in only deeper this time. His thrusts are slow and steady as he reaches between their bodies and gently strokes Florian's erection. As he moves his hips, he strokes Florian at the same pace.

"Oh, Florian I could stay here inside you forever, you feel so good. God how I love the feel of you when you surround me like this. I could get lost inside of you and never be found."

He moves so deep inside of Florian they can feel their spheres flap together with each thrust. As his lover gasps Noir looks in his face at his lust filled eyes and groans out loud. Florian eyes do him in.

"Oh Florian I can't hold myself back any longer you're mine, all mine and I love you so much! I'm sorry…I can't…oh Florian!"

With a final thrust and a snap of his hips, they both come at the same time calling out to each other as they see a multitude of colors behind their eyes. They both shudder before Noir collapses on top of the older man. Florian puts his arms around him and holds him close as he kisses the side of his face. He can feel the waves of pleasure roll along his body as he holds his lover in his arms.

He strokes Noir's back and says, "You know that I love you don't you Noir?"

Noir frowns because he doesn't like the sound of Florian's voice, so he raises his eyes without moving head and says, "Yes and?"

Florian tilts his lover's face up and plants a kiss on his lips as he says, "Nothing, I just wanted to make sure that you knew that before this voyage begin because I'm not going to be up to a repeat performance later on."

"Are you sure that's all?"

Florian looks down at him and says, "What else could there be. Now let's take a nap before dinner."

The blonde didn't have the heart to tell him he has seem someone from his past board the ship because he knew it was going to be a rough crossing in more ways then one.


	2. Seeing old faces

Love Finds A Way 2

Florian and Ray belong to You Higuri, as do all the jewels not in Noir's possession.

XXXXX

Chapter 2

XXXXX

Noir and Florian head to the Captain's table for dinner. Florian is wearing the suit that Noir insisted on having tailored for him. He had planned to wear the clothes he came on board in but they were now a rumpled heap along with Ray's things.

He pulls the sleeves over his wrist and fiddles with his tie. Noir sighs and says, "Florian stop fidgeting with your clothes, you look fine."

"I can't help it, everyone is looking at us and I feel like all eyes turned to us when we entered and now we'll be sitting in the middle of the room as if we're on display!"

"If you rather not sit with the captain then we don't have too. We can sit with the others but I think it just may be interesting." He smiles down at Florian with a wicked look and Florian knows that he is up to something.

He sighs and says, "No we can have dinner with the captain I'll manage somehow."

Noir puts his hand in the small of his lover's back and leads him over to the table.

The dinning car is filled with passengers and they are indeed looking at the two handsome men as they make their way to the captain's table. Some of the women are whispering about the fact that the two men are eligible single men and marrying either one would be a feather in their caps.

Marrying a Duke or a Count would be something to be proud of in polite society. However, there is one woman in particular that is only interested in Florian and has been for quite awhile. She and Florian have been friends for years and at one point were almost engaged, as children before her parents found out he was penniless.

Looking at Florian now, makes it hard to tell if what they heard was indeed the truth. The clothes he wore were of the best quality and the cut is of the latest style.

"It seems that the rumors I heard weren't true if what I see of him is to be believed. He certainly looks well taken care of and he acts as if he hasn't a care in the world." She thinks as she looks at him behind her fan.

"Lady Margaret, is something wrong my dear, you look a little flushed?" Her companion looks at her with a worried expression on her lovely face.

"No my dear Cecile I'm find, I've seen someone I knew a long time ago and it brought back memories. I'm sorry if I made you worry."

No dear, it's just that you look as if you were in distress for a moment. However, I'm happy to see that all is well. Whom did you see that has you so distracted?"

"He's over at the captain's table. See, the one with the light blonde hair. His name is Florian du Rochefort we were children together. I don't know who his companion is I'm afraid."

Cecile looks over at the captain's table and see the man sitting next to the blonde man and says, "Why that's Count Ray Balzac Courland. He is a very wealthy man. They say he has homes in several countries, if you can believe it."

"The two of them are traveling together, are they related in some way?" She looks at Cecile with a slight frown.

"I can't say…I've never seen the young man before. Perhaps you can be reacquainted with him after dinner. They are supposed to have music or some form of entertainment later. I am sure you will see him there. I would like to meet Count Courland and with you knowing his companion that should be easy."

XXXXX

Ray and Florian are having dinner with the captain and several other passengers' aboard the ship. The captain looks to Florian and says, "I hope you are enjoying your meal."

Florian looks over at him and answers, "You must forgive me Captain Camden, I don't have much of an appetite this evening. I have not been feeling well of late. However, I am hoping that the sea air will improve my digestion." He smiles politely and continues to push his food around his plate.

Ray looks at Florian with a frown on his face as he says, "Did you want to go back too the cabin and lie down for a bit. You could turn in early tonight and hopefully you will feel better in the morning."

He looks at Ray and says, "I'm fine, I'll just have to adjust to this and hopefully the medicine will have the right affect on me. Now let's talk about something else."

"That sounds good young man. After dinner, we have entertainment in the blue room. I do hope you are feeling up to attending. The piano player we have is here from the Americas. She had her début there and now she's traveling around the world."

"Maybe you have heard of her since she is from Paris. Her name is Lady Margaret Du Ponte. She's sitting over at the third table with her traveling companion, Lady Cecile Cavanaugh."

Ray turns his head to look and notice that the women were looking at their table. He raises an eyebrow, turns back to the captain, and notices Florian has turned pale. He stops what he is about to say and puts his arm around the older man's shoulder.

"Florian are you alright?" He tilts his face up with his finger under his lover's chin, searching for the cause of his distress.

Florian closes his eyes and then opens them with a wounded look on his face. "I think I'm going to be sick. I need to go back to our cabin, Ray." He is looking at Noir with a pained look on his face.

"I'm afraid Florian isn't feeling well after all, Sir. I should get him back to his cabin as soon as possible. If you would all excuse us."

Ray gets up and helps Florian to his feet. He sways against Ray and looks up into his face in embarrassment, "I'm sorry I felt dizzy for a moment."

The Captain stands and says, "I could get someone to help you Count Courland if you like." He snaps his fingers at one of the pursers and he comes right away.

"Help the Count and the Duke back to their cabin, right away!"

The man reaches for Florian and Ray knocks his hand away. "Don't touch him! I mean, I've got him just bring us some ice if you will."

Ray puts his arm around Florian's waist and leads him out of the dinning hall as the other diners look on. Not at the fact that Florian was ill but at how protective the Count is of the young man's welfare.

Lady Margaret watches as the two men leave out of the dining car to return to their rooms. She studies how delicately Ray is holding Florian up as he makes his way across the room. It looks like there is more then meets the eye, she sighs as she thinks their reunion will have to wait for another day.

XXXXX

Ray pushes the door close with his foot as he slowly leads Florian over to a chair. He goes into the small bathroom and returns with a damp cloth for his forehead.

Florian stands and takes the cloth from him ands says, "I'm feeling better, don't worry about me. I just had to get away from all that powerful smelling food. It was making me nauseous. How could you stand to eat like that?"

Noir pulls his tie from around his neck and throws it on the sofa. He looks at Florian and smiles. "I worked up quite an appetite before we went in to dinner, remember?"

Florian blushes and removes his waist coat and folds it neatly before laying it across a chair. He turns his back to Ray as he unbuttons his shirt. "I remember perfectly Ray; however from the sound of your voice I'm thinking that you want a repeat."

Ray goes over to the bed and sits down. "Florian, contrary to what you think, I can control my urges. I love making love to you but…all I want now is rest. It has been a long day, my love."

Florian drops his head and smiles. He wanted to rest also and resting in Ray's arms was what he wanted most. He removes his shirt, places it on top of his waistcoat, and turns to Ray with a smile of gratitude.

Ray looks up in his amethyst's eyes and smiles. Whenever he stared in Florian's eyes he was always reminded why he took a chance on keeping this man by his side.

He knows how Florian feels about him and canceling his debt was the smartest move he could have made. The gratitude he showed was heartwarming and he was basking in his love.

As he looks up at Florian's slim but well-defined abs, he could not tear his eyes away. The man had a beautiful body even with the marks that Noir has left all over his chest and limbs.

Florian looks down following Noir's eyes to look at the front of his chest. He looks back up meeting Ray's eyes and smirks.

"Admiring your handiwork I see." He is smiling at his lover as he says this.

"Even if you are not indebted to me, you're still mine… right?"

"I'll belong to you as long as you want me, Noir."

"Come here Florian."

The blonde walks over to the bed and crawls over into his lover's arms. He slides his hand under his shirt and says, "Do you want me to remove this?"

Ray lays back and puts his arm over his head as he smiles up at the older man. "I belong to you as is everything I have, so do what you want."

Florian starts to unbutton the shirt, removes it, and puts it at the foot of the bed. He unbuckles his pants and removes them. Standing he lets, his pants drop, places all the clothing on the sofa, and returns to the bed in his under clothes.

Florian gets in bed and pulls Ray into his arms kissing him on the lips. "Now remember, we're just going to sleep, okay?"

Ray chuckles and says, "Whatever you say love, tomorrow is another day after all."

XXXXX

Laila stands outside the lovers' door about to knock but changes her mind. Tomorrow is soon enough to let The Phantom thief Noir know that they were being followed by non-other then his nemesis, Solomon Sugar.

She goes back to her room, looks down at the young boy in her bed, and sighs. If only she could be in Noir's bed instead of here. He was everything she could ever want in a man and yet…well there was no use crying over spilt milk. She knew that one day she would find her soul mate and when she did, she would be as happy as Noir is with Florian.

XXXXX

Solomon looks around the dining car and sees Ray helping Florian to his cabin. He wonders what has happen to the delicate young man now. The blonde took up all of his black cat's attention now that he has come into his life and if the rumors were to be believe then there was more to the relationship then met the eye.

To Solomon, Florian is as beautiful as any of the noble ladies in high society. His delicate features and graceful manners told of his up bringing. However, he has a stubborn streak that rivaled Ray's arrogance.

Sometimes watching the two of them it was hard to tell who was really in charge. Ray catered to Florian in such a way that he treated him like an indulgent pet.

However, he knew that the two men were almost inseparable. Being that the two of them were very protective of the other he found out that Florian would not admit to Ray being the Phantom Thief Noir.

The young man was not above lying to protect Ray but he knew that if he just stayed his course he would one day prove that Noir and Ray were one in the same.

XXXXX

The next morning as Ray and Florian meet up with Laila for breakfast they hear someone call to Florian. Both men turn at the sound of the high-pitched woman's voice.

Florian schools his face into a smile as he tries to compose his emotions at seeing Lady Margaret.

At one time they were to be married and he has not seen her since her family broke off the engagement talks. He looks at her cool beauty and elegant manner of dress wishing he were anywhere but here.

"Florian darling, it is so good to see you. How have you been?" She wraps her arms around the young man and leans back searching his face with dark blue eyes.

Ray looks at the both of them with a frown on his handsome face. He is wondering who this woman is and why is she holding on to Florian that way.

He clears his throat and says, "Laila is waiting Florian, we must be going." He looks straight at the woman as he says this.

"Oh you must forgive me, Florian and I were childhood sweethearts and I haven't seen him for quite awhile. Why don't we have breakfast together so we can catch up on old times?"

Florian untangles himself from her arms, bows over her hand, and says, "I would like to introduce Count Ray Balzac Courland. Ray this is Lady Margaret du Ponte."

Ray bows his head after the introductions, gives her a brief smile, and says, "I'm sorry Lady Margaret but Florian and I have a business breakfast this morning and I'm afraid it would just be boring for you. Perhaps some other time… like say, lunch?"

She looks at the Count and then at Florian and says, "Oh of course, I understand. Lunch it is Count Courland. I'll look forward to seeing you then Florian."

She leans in next to his ear and whispers, "I have such delicious memories of you and you're still the most handsome man in the room as always."

She turns away and makes her way to her table smiling at Florian over her shoulder.

Ray storms off heading for their table where Laila is waiting as she watches the whole thing in amusement.

Florian takes his seat with his head down because he knows from the way that Noir stiffly sat in his seat he was angry. He just hoped that he would not explode before they had returned to their cabin.

Florian looks at his menu, peeks at Noir over the top, and sees he is glaring at him. He turns to Noel and asks him what he wanted to have for breakfast.

Noel looks from Florian to Noir and says, "Uh…can I have pancakes with strawberries?" Noir is about to say something when Florian cuts him off saying, "of course and I'll have some also."

He looks over at Noir with his eyebrow raise and he backs down and calls the waiter to their table. "We will all have pancakes and coffee with milk for the child."

He sits back with his arms folded across his chest. Glaring at the blonde across the table. Florian looks at him and smiles sweetly.

"Will you be joining me for lunch Ray?"

"Don't push it Florian, it isn't noon yet. Anything can happen between then and now."

Noel looks up at Florian and says, "Is Ray mad again at you Florian?"

"No, he's mad at one of my old friends."

Noir sits up and says, "What makes you think I'm mad at all?"

Laila chuckles behind her hand and Florian says, "Oh I'm sorry, are you upset with me for some reason?"

Noir opens his mouth and then closes it. He knows that Florian has done nothing wrong but greet an old friend but it still irked him how familiar she was with him.

He hated when they ran into any of his old crowd of stuck up aristocrats. He knows he should not blame Florian but he can't help himself. He feels like he is acting like the child that Florian says he is just because he has a couple of years on him.

He is pouting so much that he misses when Solomon takes a seat at their table.

"Now what has your lip poked out like that? Are you having a tantrum, my black cat?"

Noir looks at Solomon in surprise and cruses under his breath, "What the hell are you doing here and at my table no less!"

He has found someone to vent his anger on and he rises to the occasion with gusto, letting out a litany of words that makes Florian cover Noel's ears.

"Ray! Not in front of Noel! Control yourself please!"

He stops and looks around at the furor he has caused and gets up slamming his napkin down on the table and walks out of the dinning car and back towards the rooms.

Ray is fuming as he heads for the back car. "First old friends now that dammed detective! Could this day get any worse?"

Florian is about to get up and go after Noir when Laila says, "You may as well leave him alone for now Florian. You know what he's like when he blows his temper like that. Come on and finish your breakfast and let him clam down some first."

Florian sits back down with a worried look on his face as he looks out toward the door Noir has just past through.

Solomon chuckles and says, "Now I wonder what could have caused him to get bent out of shape like that? Could it have been because of your encounter with Lady du Ponte?"

Florian looks at him and says, "Why would something like that upset him? I think it was because you came to our table surprising him Solomon. You know he doesn't enjoy your company and I'm sure he would not like seeing you before he has had his breakfast."

"Yeah, you should make yourself scarce before he comes back." Laila looks at him with a frown on her pretty face.

Solomon gets up and says, "Well tell your employer that I will speak to him later because he can't avoid me for the rest of the trip no matter where he hides."

He turns and leaves out the same way Noir did. Florian shakes his head and says, "This is going to be a long day and he told Lady du Pont we would have lunch with her today. I am not looking forward to that one bit. Noel finish your food so we can get out of here."

Florian pushes his food around on his plate not having much of an appetite with his stomach doing flip-flops. He looks down at his plate wondering if he should have taken the medicine Noir had the alchemist make for him.

Noel touches his arm letting him know he is finish and they all leave the dinning car. He smiles down at the boy and asks what he would like to do for the day.

"Can I explore the ship with Laila, I know you have to find Ray and make him happy again. No one else can do that but you, right?"

Laila chuckles behind her hand as she looks down at the boy. For a child Noel is very perceptive sometimes.

XXXXX

Florian pushes the door open to his cabin and does not see Noir. He goes inside, opens the connecting door, and looks in the other room they have for show and he's not there either.

He leans back against the door thinking he could only be one other place and that is topside. He dreads going up to the deck of the ship but he knows he has to go if he is going to appease to Noir. He stills himself and heads for the stairway.

XXXXX

Noir is looking out over the sea as he smokes one of his little cigars thinking about Florian. He knows that Florian has a past like he does however he did not like it to confront him when he least expected it too.

Although Florian has express his love, he feels as though he didn't give him much choice in the matter, but losing the older man is something he doesn't think he could take.

Since coming into his life, he is a very important part of it. Without him, he knows that he would be a shadow of himself. Maybe he is not being fair to Florian, maybe he wants a home and children someone to carry on his name after all he is a descendant of nobility.

His little Florian, the one he loves more than he loves himself a husband and father to a beautiful woman and handsome children. He playing the uncle and devoted friend. Watching him live his life with some else.

He tilts his head back looking up at the morning sky wishing that Florian would stay in his life forever. The power the blonde-haired man had over him was something he never anticipated. This time the hunter is captured by the game.

Florian stands in the entryway watching Noir as he gazes up at the sky deep in thought. Noir takes his breath away. He looks so beautiful standing there alone. His hair is dancing in the wind falling gently down to his shoulders and back up again into the air.

Noir grips the railings as he looks down into the sea. His face is a play in emotions as he throws his head back up as if he has come to a regrettable decision.

Florian walks up behind him and puts his arms around his waist and his head on his back. "Whatever you're thinking, I'm not leaving you and I'm not letting you leave me."

Noir puts his head down and strokes Florian's hand. "You dummy head, why would I think you're leaving me? I just needed a smoke, that's all. That damned detective gets on my nerves following me everywhere."

"Are you sure?" He lets go of Noir and moves to the side looking in his face searching for any signs of anger. "I didn't think he could upset you like that but I guess if you say so it must be the truth."

"You worry too much Florian. Let's go back to the cabin I have something to give you and it's a surprise."

XXXXX


	3. Chapter 3

Love Finds A way 3

I do not own this love story, You Higuri does.

XXXXX

Chapter 3

XXXXX

Florian is walking in front of Noir as they make their way back to their stateroom. Noir as usual has his hand in the small of Florian's back guiding the older man.

He pushes open the door and Florian goes in before him. Noir leans against the door with a smug smile on his face. He watches Florian as he walks over to the table and sits.

"You said you have something you wanted me to see? I hope the look on your face is just a prelude to you knowing it will make me happy."

"Are you saying that I do less then make you happy Florian?"

He looks up at the younger man and says, "There are things that you do I wouldn't say exactly thrills me you know."

Noir pushes off the door, walks over to Florian, and leans down cupping his chin in his hand. "All I ever want to do is see a smile on your face Florian and if I am the one to put it there it thrills _me_ to know end."

The blonde-haired man looks up into his lover's face and gives him a shy smile as his face flushes. "Noir you shouldn't say things like that so early in the morning to me. I may want to take things a bit farther. You know I can't resist you when you look at me like that."

Noir chuckles and says, "That's what I'm counting on my love."

He kisses Florian on the lips as the older man puts his arms up and around him bringing him down in his lap as he runs his hands up the front of the dark-haired man's shirt.

Florian drags his tongue down the younger man's throat as Noir moans and pulls his head back. He puts his fingers up in Florian's hair stroking the silky tresses as he plays with the curl at his nape.

He pulls back, looks into Noir's eyes, and says, "Did you lock the door? I don't someone to come in and…"

Noel bursts in with Laila behind him. "Florian! Florian! I want…! He stops as he sees Noir sitting in Florian's lap and his eyes grow large at the sight.

Noir is about to get up when Florian's hand encircles his wrist tightly. He looks at Laila, then at Noel and says, "What happen to your manners Noel? You know you should always knock before entering a close door."

Noir has his head down in embarrassment and Laila is looking at the both of them with a smirk on her pretty face. She is wondering how they plan to get out of this one with the both of them being in a compromising position.

"Ah…ah…I'm sorry, is Ray not feeling well?" The child looks at Florian and then at Noir waiting for an answer.

"He's okay now but he was feeling a little faint before. Laila, take Noel to the dinning car and see if you can get him some milk and cookies for a snack. We'll join the both of you shortly, and I would think that you at least had better manners."

She looks at the men knowing he is right but she is not going to let him have the satisfaction of criticizing her in front of Noir and the child! Who did he think he was anyway! He may be sharing Noir's bed but he did not give her orders!

"My manners are just as good as yours I'll have you know! Noel wanted to see you and he ran off before I could stop him! The child is a handful, you should know that!"

She grabs Noel by the shoulders and turns him around and is about to leave out in a huff when she hears Noir as he speaks for the first time since their interruption.

"Laila I'll speak to you later when Florian joins Noel in the dinning car, is that understood." He spoke softly to her but she heard the underlining meaning in his words. She is in deep shit and she knew he was angry with her, as was Florian.

Noir gets up from Florian's lap and says, "I can't believe that woman! What could she be thinking allowing that boy to burst in here all the time? I give her one simple task to do and she fails miserably!"

He looks at Florian and says, "And what was with you holding me in your lap like that! I was feeling faint! You now have them thinking that I'm a simpering flop that faints at the drop of a hat! I may as well get a handkerchief and smelling salts! Could this morning get any worst?"

Florian is listening to him as he cocks his head to one side. He is leaning on his left hand watching him rant and rave in amusement. Noir turns and looks at Florian and says, "What do you find so funny?"

He lights one of his cigars blowing smoke toward the older man with a scowl on his face.

"I was just listening to you as you worked yourself into self-righteous anger when we both know you are just embarrassed. Admit it Noir, you're just embarrassed that they saw you sitting in my lap…right?"

Florian gets up and walks over to Noir standing very close. So close, he can see his eyes darken because he is standing in his personal space.

"If you had stood up when you did I think we would have been more embarrassed because of what we were doing before we were so rudely interrupted. You do remember what we were doing don't you?"

Florian looks into his eyes as his own take on a deep purple filled with passion as he thinks about Noir's lips on his. Noir looks into his eyes as he says, "I suppose you're right but I still feel we could have handled it better then what we did. Every time we are about to…you know. Something always interrupts us."

The blonde-haired man puts his arms around his lover's waist and his head on his chest and with a soft voice says, "If you can think it, you can say it."

Noir puts his arm around Florian's back and with his other hand takes the cigar out of his mouth. "Make love; is that what you want to hear me say, Florian?"

Florian leans his head back as he looks up in his lover's face and says, "Now was that so hard to say? That is what we do when we are together. Besides I like hearing you say it. I feel like you really do love me when I hear it."

"If I had known that I wouldn't have gone to all this trouble to get you a little gift."

He looks at Noir and says, "What gift? You said you had something to show me but you never said it was a gift. Where is it I want to see it! What did you get me this time?"

Noir chuckles at the excitement in Florian's eyes. He loves to see him acting like a child on Christmas morning waiting to unwrap his presents.

He lets Florian go, walks into his own room, and comes back out with a box wrapped in amethyst paper with a green bow. He smiles at the blonde as he hands it to him. Florian takes it, thinking he has found him another jewel to admire.

He opens the box and looks up at Noir with a puzzled look on his face. He lifts the key out of the box turning it over in his hand. Attached is a long amethyst key-chain. He smiles up at Noir and says, "Where is the lock for this key?"

Noir looks at him with a raised eyebrow. "That's the surprise. You will see in due time but I warn you don't lose that key because that's the only one for now."

The older man looks down at the key again wondering if this is a joke. It looks like the key to a door. Could it be the key to his bedroom? No, he did not need a key to get in there now that the two of them were lovers. He looks up in Noir's face again.

"When will I find out the reason I need a key? I like surprises but this is like a mystery. Am I supposed to guess what this key is for Noir?"

"Just hold on to it for now, believe me you are going to love this surprise. Let's go to the dinning car, Laila and the boy is waiting on us."

XXXXX

Laila and Noel are on deck playing shuffle broad when the two lovers come up on deck having not seen them in the dinning car. Florian stands holding on to the railing with his back to the sea. Noir looks at him in concern and asks if he is feeling ill and Florian shakes his head and takes a deep breath. He looks up at Noir with a smile.

Noir strokes his lover arm rubbing his hand up and down over his sleeve and looks over at Laila. "I need to speak with Laila, Florian; will you be okay by yourself for a while?"

"Yes, but don't be too hard on her Noir. The idea that she cannot be with you has to be hard for her. I am sorry I was so short with her earlier. Maybe I should apologize."

Noir looks at him with a frown between his brows looking like a bird in flight. He chuckles as says, "Never apologize for being honest. You only spoke the truth."

He turns and walks over to Laila and Noel, sending the boy to Florian. He takes Laila by the elbow and takes her over to the end of the lounge chairs and they both sit down.

XXXXX

"Florian! Florian! Ray told me to play with you. I guess he feels better now, huh!" the blonde looks down at the boy with a smile on his face.

"Would you like to play a board game or would you rather stay out here? It is getting rather chilly right now."

"I want to get something to eat! Laila didn't take me to get the milk and cookies like she was supposed too and I'm hungry. Can we go and get some now?"

Florian looks over at Noir and Laila and wonders why she did not take him and sighs as he tells the little boy yes. "We can go now. I need a cup of tea myself. We can makes it a tea party between us, okay?"

The boy looks up at his guardian and smiles as he takes his hand and they head to the dinning car for snacks.

As the two of them walk down the passageway they run into Lady Margaret on her way to her stateroom. "Well hello Florian, I hope you haven't forgotten about our luncheon date."

Florian gives her a bow and says, he is looking forward to it. He tries to walk past her but she puts a hand on his arm as she looks down at Noel and seeing the light blonde hair she looks back at Florian. He follows her eyes to Noel and chuckles under his breath because he knows what she is thinking.

"This is Noel…Noel say hello to Lady Margaret." Noel looks up in her face, gives her a bow and says, "It is a pleasure to meet you Madam."

"My, what wonderful manners he has. Is he your son Florian? I didn't know you were married." She looks from one to the other in alarm. The boy was the spitting image of Florian.

Florian smiles as he says, "I'm his guardian for now. His father can't take care of him at the moment so I have him." He did not think it was any of her business so he did not tell her the real reason he had Noel in his custody.

"Oh, I hope he is well. Are you going to the dinning car by any chance? I wanted a cup of tea but I don't like going alone."

"Yes we are, I wanted some tea as well and Noel is having milk and cookies. We would love it if you joined us, wouldn't we Noel?"

The boy smiles at the pretty woman and say yes so they all head off to the dinning car.

XXXXX

Noir clears his throat and looks over at Laila. She has her head down and is staring at her hands wondering if he is as angry as he seems. She knew she should have stopped Noel from walking in on them with out knocking but…every chance she has to interrupt them she will.

She was beginning to resent Florian and Noir being together. Every time she saw them it hurt just a little more then the last time. She did not know how long she could keep up this indifferent attitude towards the two of them.

At first she thought he would get bored with the aristocrat but he seem too want too spend more and more time with him. They were always in each other's company. The only time they were apart was when he went out on one of his late night missions. When he came in, he no longer sought her out, as was his way. Now he went right to his bedroom and locked the door, where Florian was always waiting on him.

The silence between them grew until it had become unbearable. She lifts her eyes and looks at him. He is smiling at her. This is something she did not expect from him.

"Laila, why can't you follow a simple order? You are in charge of the spoiled brat for this trip. When he interrupts and runs in with you right on heel it makes me think that, this is something you want to happen."

"Is this what you want Laila, because I know that you can handle a six year old child. Does it bother you that much, how I feel about Florian?"

"No…I mean…it doesn't bother me that much, Noir. I know how you feel about him." She has her head back down as she tells him this.

"We all know how you feel, you've made that perfectly clear." She raises her head and looks him in the eye defiantly.

"You loving a man have me wondering if you were this way when you picked me up from the slums of Morocco. Were you into men back then Noir or is this a passing fancy of yours?"

He looks at her with narrowed eyes as he says, "You know I grew up in the same place that you did. My life was as hard if not harder then yours. I have done everything there was to do in order to feed my mother and myself. Florian is not the first man but he is the last one I will ever be with."

"Now, having said that, I want you to respect him the way you respect me because if I have to choose…well you know what I mean and I think there is no need to spell it out."

He looks at her with one raised eyebrow, turns and leaves her sitting alone on deck. She watches him walk away as the tears in her eyes threaten to fall.

XXXXX

One more chapter down! I will update sooner than I did for chapter 2 so please enjoy this little tale.

Akasha721


	4. Chapter 4, truth or lies

Love Finds a Way 4

Love Finds a Way 4

I own nothing Florian and Ray (Noir) belong too You Higuri.

XXXXX

Chapter 4

XXXXX

Noir walks into the dinning car and stops in the doorway. He looks over at the group drinking tea and cringes. "Leave him alone for a minute and she finds him!" He is trying to control the anger he is feeling right now.

He takes a deep breath, walks over to the table, and stands behind Florian chair. They are laughing at sometime Lady Margaret has told them and do not see Noir when he approaches.

Noel is the first to see Noir and he looks at him with a smile on his pink cheeks. "Hi Ray, did you come to have cookies too?"

Florian turns around and smiles at his lover as he says, "Why don't you join us Ray. Lady Margaret has been telling us the most outrageous stories."

She looks up at Noir and chuckles as she tells him, "I do hope you don't mind my stealing them for tea. I just couldn't resist this little one here." She smiles at Noel who is beaming at her as he drinks from his glass.

Noir puts his hand on Florian's shoulder and squeezes it lightly as he says, "I think I will join you, I could do with some tea myself." He looks over at Lady Margaret giving her one of his winning smiles.

Florian calls the purser over, orders fresh tea and an extra cup for the younger man. He smiles at Noir and says, "I happy to see you're feeling better. Since you did not have breakfast, have one of theses scones. They have cream inside just they way you like." He breaks off a piece and hands it to Noir who accepts it and places it in his mouth.

"Um…that is good." Florian places the rest of the scone and a fresh one on a plate and passes it to him. He looks as Noir picks it up and bites it as it crumbles. He looks down at his waistcoat as Florian chuckles at him.

"You're as bad as Noel, here let me help you." He reaches over with a napkin and brushes them away while shaking his head. Noir looks down at Florian's hand and up into his face. Their eyes meet and Florian's hand hesitates for a moment. It was so slight that you had to be watching hard to catch it.

Lady Margaret was watching. She saw the slight hesitation and the blush come over Florian's face as Noir looked at him. She can remember that look. That is the look he used to have when she would make any advances toward him, when they were younger.

Florian was always shy when it came too his feelings. She found out the hard way that he was as a rabbit when she brought up the subject of the possibility of them, married one day. He would stammer and excuse himself and run from her to the nearest exit.

Noir grabs the napkin from Florian's hand and says, "thank you Florian but I think I can take it from here." He drops his eyes down looking at the napkin trying to avoid the look in Florian's eyes. His eyes always made him want to take him in his arms no matter where they were. He had to control himself or they would really give the gossipmongers more fuel for the fire of rumors.

Noel looks at Noir and says, "Florian takes care of both of us, right Ray? He even puts you in his lap when you don't feel well too. But you feel better now right?"

Both men look at Noel in embarrassment and Florian covers his mouth with his hand as he gasps. Noir puts his head down as his shoulders begin to shake.

Lady Margaret looks at the two men and smile. She says, "I hope you're feeling better also Count Courland. I'm sure Florian cured whatever was ailing you."

Florian face is a deep shade of red and Noel looks from one to the other as he says, "did I say something wrong?" His little face is about to twist up in tears.

Florian looks over at the boy and puts his hand on his shoulder as he says, "No…no you didn't do anything wrong Noel. It's just that…some things we don't need too tell people. We talked about this before remember?"

He looks over at Noir who still has his head down trying to suppress a chuckle. "Ray, I suppose you find this very amusing. Stop laughing at this it isn't funny! What must Maggie think of us?"

Noir raises his head at this because he could care less what she thought of him. Maybe with that revelation she may stop trying to get her hooks in Florian because the jeweled eyed man belonged to him.

Lady Margaret was well aware of what the Count thought of her and her feelings. Florian was the only one that could not see what was going on.

Florian knew that she was interested in him a long time ago but that was then and this is now. The only person that had his heart with full consent was the raven-haired man sitting next too him.

"I hope you don't think too badly of us. When I felt faint, Florian was generous enough to catch me before I hit the deck. You no doubt know the type of person he is. He is generous to a fault and dripping with kindness to those in dire need of his services at the time. Wouldn't you agree with me Lady Margaret?"

Florian covers his face once again at the left-handed compliment and shakes his head. Maggie smiles and says, "I do remember Florian always coming to the aid of cats stuck in trees and defending the girls from some of the rougher boys. Yeah he is a regular knight in shinning amour."

Florian gets up from the table and says, "I have to go and get dressed for lunch, if you will excuse me." He turns to Noel and says, "Let's go little one, I have to get you changed as well."

He grabs the boy and heads out of the dinning car leaving his two admires alone. Noir watches him in amusement and picks up his cup taking a sip. He looks at Maggie over the rim and notices she is looking back at him.

"Tell me Count, how long have you known our dear Florian?"

Noir sets his cup down as he looks up at the chandelier in the ceiling. "Let's see, it's been almost a year now. We're distant cousins and although we were not raised together we are good friends."

She picks up her cup and sips her tea, which has now gone slightly warm and says as she puts it back in the saucer. "You seem very close and I know that Florian's family is of the nobility and they have fallen on hard times. Are you the one that bailed them out right before every thing went up in smoke?"

"I guess you could say that madam, he is family after all. I'm sure you understand that you have to take care of family when they need you."

"I'm sure you're right about that but how did Florian end up being with you and not with his mother when she was killed and her mansion burned to the ground? He was always by his mother's side if memory serves me correctly."

Noir sighs and says, "It's a long story and not mine too tell madam, you'll have to ask Florian the details because I don't want to go into them. Now if you will excuse me I have to change also and I think I might be keeping you." He gets up and bows over her hand as he makes his escape.

Lady Margaret looks at him as he leaves and thinks to herself that it was going to be an interesting crossing, now that she has found out that the two men seem like more then mere cousins. Something was going on and she was going to find out just what it was.

Florian takes Noel off to his room and knocks, waiting for Laila. She opens the door but does not meet his eyes. "Come in, Noel you need a bath. Thank you Florian I'll take it from here." She is about to close the door when Florian puts his hand up and holds it open.

"Are you alright Laila? I hope Noir was not harsh with you and I am sorry about the way I spoke to you earlier. May I come in for a minute; I'll like to speak with you if you don't mind?"

"Sure why not! It's beat up on Laila day isn't it?" She walks away from the door and tells Noel to go and get undressed in the bath and she would be in shortly.

She turns and looks at Florian and says, "What is it you want to say to me Florian? I would think that Noir said enough for the both of you. I know where I stand in his eyes and yours. I'm little more then a nanny. I used to be the one that held his confidence, now all he sees is you! I hope you're happy now that you've come between us!"

She flops down in a chair and covers her face with her hands. Her small shoulders are shaking with the force of her sobs. She was trying to hold on too her composure but seeing her rival and him showing her kindness was too much. Why couldn't he just be like Noir, tell her off, and get the hell out.

Florian stands over her and hands her his handkerchief. He looks down at the sobbing girl and feels no anger for her but rather pity.

"I'm sorry that my being in love with Noir upsets you Laila but he loves me too. We did not fall in love to hurt you or anyone else. However, I will not apologize for loving him. I will only apologize for the pain that it is causing you."

"Know that Noir is very fond of you and I am sure in his own way he loves you too. It is just that the love he has for you is that of a sister and nothing more. Noir is not into women and neither am I but it took my meeting him for me to come to terms with it."

"If it's any consolation, I promise you that I will never intentionally hurt him in any way. I will always cherish him and love him for as long as I live. He will be happy with me Laila, I promise because I cannot give him up and I will not allow anyone else to have him…that includes you my dear. Noir is mine and I belong to him so please try to accept that."

He looks down at her as she raises her dark eyes swimming with unshed tears. "I told you that I loved him Florian! You knew that I was in love with Noir and you still took him away from me! He belonged to me, Florian, not you!"

Florian sighs as he says, "No one can be taken from someone else if they don't want to go. I did not make him fall in love with me and he was never yours to begin with Laila. When I came along he belonged only to himself and he did not really trust anyone to get that close to him did he?"

"I was close to him! I was all that he needed before he laid eyes on you! He'll get tired of you just wait and see." She gets a small smile on her face as she lashes out saying. "He always gets tired of his conquests after they submit to him. He gets bored and then gives them money and sends them away. Moreover, you Florian are no different then all the others. You'll see he'll get rid of you too! Now leave so I can bathe Noel since it's now my only job."

Florian looks in shock at her words. He backs up and turns at the door pulling it open as he exits. He closes it behind him as he leans against the door. Laila's words filled with malice ringing through his head. "The others! What others! Has he done this sort of thing before? Is that what she's talking about. Could he just be another one of his conquests? Did he really think so little of him that he would pay him off and actually send him away?"

Florian fishes in his pocket and takes out the key Noir gave him earlier and looks down at it with new eyes. He is wondering if this is his pay-off. Maybe this key opens the lock to a box of jewels or something he could pay Florian off with. Maybe he is getting tired of him already. That couldn't be! He told him just this morning that he loved him, didn't he, but did he really mean it.

Florian folds the key in his hand tightly and hurries back to his stateroom wondering if Noir will be there waiting on him. Laila had to be mistaken about what she told him, she just had to be, because he knew he could not live without Noir in his life.

His whole world revolved around the raven-haired thief and if he cast him aside, he didn't know what he would do with his life. He was alone in the world; he had no one but Noir! No, she had to be lying, trying to get back at him for a wrong she thinks he committed against her.

Laila should realize that you can't make someone fall in love with you because it was your desire. Love was not like that at all. You had no control over whom you fell in love with just as you had no control over who fell in love with you.

Right now, he knows he is thinking too much about this and his imagination is getting the best of him, but how is he going to confront Noir about this!

Florian slows down and takes a couple of deep breaths and counts too ten. He looks around to see if any one is watching him and seeing no one he continues on his way.

Noir is inside Florian's stateroom waiting on him wondering what is taking the blonde so long. He blows a puff of smoke towards the ceiling as he lies back on the soft pillows.

Maybe Florian is dressing the boy after all. Damn, that Laila! Next time he goes on a trip, he will leave everyone at home and just bring Florian with him and there will be no interruptions.

Noir looks up as Florian enters the room. "Well it's about time you got here! I've been waiting for what seems like an hour. Did you hand the brat over to Laila?"

"As a matter of fact I did, she's giving him a bath."

He walks over and sits in the over stuffed chair across from the bed. As he lays his head back, he closes his eyes, not wanting Noir to see the anguish in them just yet. He has to be careful if he is going to ask him about his habit of paying off his lovers so they would go away quietly.

However, Noir is very sensitive to Florian's moods. He sits up on the bed looking at him with his head back and his eyes closed. He heard Florian sigh just now as if he was distressed.

Noir takes the cigar out of his mouth as he stands and says, "What is it Florian, are you not feeling well?"

He opens his eyes slowly, smiles up at Noir, and says, "I'm fine…at least I'm not in pain, if that is what you mean. I feel a little tired, and I think I have a headache."

Noir walks over to him and puts his hand on the side of his face as he tells him he will get him some medicine. He leans down kissing him on the forehead and leaves out of the room. Florian saw the concern on his face and wanted to cry. The way he took care of him was as no one has ever done before. He puts the back of his hand to his mouth and stifling a cry.

How could he take such good care of him and think about abandoning him when he's tired of him. He loves Noir with all his heart and he never wanted to leave his side. He looks up as he comes back in the room with a white powder and a glass of water.

Florian sits up taking it out of his hand and tilting his head back he lets the powder slide down his throat and drinks the water, placing the glass on the table. He smiles up at Noir and says, "thank you Noir, you take such good care of me. I hate being so much trouble for you."

"It's no trouble Florian. You need to lie down and maybe you'll feel better."

"Will you lay with me, Noir? Just for a while until I fall asleep that is."

He smiles as he takes Florian hand pulling him up from his seat. He pushes his jacket off his shoulders and beings to unbutton his waistcoat. "Are you playing the spoiled little lord now? You can't sleep unless I'm lying besides you?"

Noir chuckles at his lover as he undresses him, happy that he wanted to sleep in his arms. He pushes Florian gently towards the bed and strips off his own clothes leaving his pants on as he joins Florian in the bed.

Florian moves over and Noir gets on the bed pulling the blonde in his arms kissing him on top of the head. "You get some sleep and I'll have Laila find Lady Margaret and tell her you're not feeling well and you have to cancel lunch. I do not want you running around making yourself sick unnecessarily. I will have them bring you something in here if you get hungry."

Florian snuggles his head closer to Noir's chest and wraps his arms around his waist as he says, "I'm not hungry, I just want too stay here with you for now."

Noir pulls him closer and says, "I'm not going anywhere so you go to sleep, I'll be here when you wake up." He is stroking the side of his lover's face and can feel how warm his body is to his touch.

Soon he hears Florian's breath as it evens out. The older man has fallen asleep with the medicine he gave him. He looks down in his face as he brushes the hair out of his eryes looking at his beautiful skin texture. It's like porcelain so pale and delicate to the touch. He will never get tired of gazing into that beautiful face.

Florian is the most important person in the world to him and he is never going to let him get away from him. He'll spoil him for the rest of his life if it meant he would stay by his side forever.

Noir wakes up as Florian is tossing in his arms. He opens his eyes slowly as Florian pulls out of his arms and mumbles in his sleep. He looks down at him, Florian seems to be having a conversation with himself.

"No…I won't…no…Noir, come back! Don't…please…" He sits up in bed and looks around and seeing Noir he grabs him and hugs him tightly.

"I thought you…were gone…I was afraid."

Noir puts his arms around Florian as he rocks him back and forth. "Shhh…shhh…its okay, I'm here I'm not going any where Florian. Calm down you're safe here. I'm right here Florian."

He looks down and wipes the tears from his eyes and kissing him all over his face trying to soothe him.

Florian looks up at him with cloudy mauve eyes as he says, "I thought you…didn't want me any more." He is crying and hiccupping at the same time.

Noir pulls him next to his chest as he says, "Florian I will never leave you alone. Stop crying or you will make yourself sick. Didn't I tell you I love you Florian? Why would I leave you? You were dreaming but you're awake now, so don't cry about your dreams because that _one_ is not coming true…_trust_ me."

Florian puts his head down and sighs deeply as he says, "You shouldn't' make promises you may not want to keep. It makes it harder when you leave me."

Noir looks at him with a frown on his face and says, "And just why would you think I'm going anywhere? Has someone been filling your head with lies about me?"

Florian is wondering if he should tell him what Laila said about the others and if he would deny it. The problem is did he really want to find out the truth.


	5. Chapter 5

Love Finds a Way 5

Love Finds a Way 5

I don't own Gorgeous Carat or Ray and Florian.

XXXXX

Chapter 5

XXXXX

Noir gets off the bed and looks for one of his cigars. He is throwing things left and right. Florian gets up, goes in to Noir's room, and comes back out with the object of his desire. He walks over handing it to him and sits back on the bed.

Noir lights the cigar and takes a long puff. He turns around and faces Florian on the bed. He stands there staring at him for a moment and says quietly, "Tell me, what's troubling you Florian? I'll do what I can to ease your mind about me. I have no plans on leaving you so why are you thinking something as idiotic as that?"

Florian sighs and says, "I just had a dream Noir, that's all. I have those dreams sometimes." He puts his head down and brings the pillow up to his chest holding on to it tightly.

Noir cocks his head slightly, looks at him and says, "When did you start having those dreams. I sleep with you every night and I don't remember you telling me about them, so why now?"

Florian voice is inaudible as he has his head down and he is speaking through the pillow. "I don't know."

Noir walks over to the bed, pulls the pillow away, and says, "Come again? It's hard to hear you when you're trying to talk with a pillow in your mouth."

Florian looks up at him and says, "It was a bad dream that's all. Don't make a fuss about…"

There is a loud knock at the door and Florian hears Noel on the other side calling his name. He gets up off the bed as Noir notices he does not have his shirt so he turns and goes into his own room, leaving Florian to answer the door as he buttons his shirt.

He looks over his shoulder as Noir closes his door and opens his own. Florian stands back as Noel pops in alone and he looks over his shoulder for Laila, not that he wanted to see her any more then she wanted to see him.

"Are you alone Noel, where is Laila?" He beckons the boy inside and he runs over, crawling on a chair to reach the cookies he knows that Florian has on the table.

"Why are you wandering the halls alone? Where is Laila, Noel?" He looks at the boy with his arms folded across his chest. He tries to give him a stern look but Noel knows that he isn't upset with him.

"She's in the cabin laying down she says she has a headache and I could come play with you, so here I am." He smiles up at Florian and he smiles back at him. He walks over and asks if he ate all of his lunch and he tells him yes.

"Where is Ray? I thought he was with you. Is he sleeping too?"

Before he can answer, Noir appears in the doorway fully dressed. His trade mark cigar dangling from his sensual lips. He looks over at Noel and then at Florian. "Did he come here alone? Where the hell is Laila?"

He strolls into the room and stands in front of the boy who looks up at him with his eyes gone wide at his question.

"Ray! Stop it this instant! Why do you always do that? He says Laila is taking a nap."

Noir looks at Florian and says, "I told you before you're spoiling him. Now he comes and goes on his own. This ship is too large for the brat to be running around unsupervised! What if he manages to fall over, then his father will blame me, since I'm the one that allowed him on this trip. I should have never listened to you."

Florian looks at him with stormy eyes as he says, "Like I told you before, if he didn't come neither would I, so stop yelling. You're frightening him."

Noir turns and heads for the door, he looks back and says, "Come with me brat, we're going to go and see just how bad Laila's head is, Florian put some decent clothes on and meet me on deck."

Noel slides down out of the seat and looks at Florian over his shoulder as he follows Noir out of the room. "I'll hurry and get dressed Noel and Ray you are not to yell at him! I mean it too!"

"Yeah, yeah, just get dressed."

Noir pulls the door up behind him as he and Noel leave out of the room. Florian looks at the door for a few minutes before he goes into their shared bathroom and starts the water running.

Noir pushes the door open and sees Laila looking out of the porthole. She turns as they enter the room.

"Noel says you have a headache. How is it now Laila?" He looks at her with one brow raised and his hands behind his back.

"I'm fine now if you must know. I'll take it from here; you can go back and take care of Florian." She looks way from him not wanting to meet his eyes.

Noel looks from one too the other, wondering if he is the cause of what seems like low angry words. When she said he could take care of Florian, it didn't sound like she really meant it. It sounded more as if she was mad at him.

"Is there something you want to say to me Laila? Florian is my main concern but if you are not feeling well, we can take the boy off your hands for a while. I just don't want him wandering around on this ship. I'm sure you realize he's too young to be alone."

He knows that she is still upset about the talk they had earlier. However, it couldn't be helped. He needed her to know that he would not tolerate her allowing Noel to burst in unannounced again.

Come to think of it every time the brat interrupted him and Florian she was always right on his heels apologizing. Almost like, it was done on purpose.

Could she be trying to come between the two of them? Would she really do something to interfere with his relationship with Florian? He lets the thought of her doing anything to hurt him disappear from his mind. They have been together too long for her to try something like that. He hated to get rid of her but as he told her before Florian comes first.

"Do you want me to take the boy with me?"

She looks up at him at last and says, "I do want to lie down for a bit and I know dinner will be soon and…I'm not hungry." She turns her back again and walks over to the porthole.

He looks down at Noel and says, "Let's go brat and none of your antics. I want you on your best behavior; Florian gets upset when I have to yell at you so don't make me, understood?"

Noel swallows and looks up at Noir and says yes. He puts his hand out and slides it into Noir's hand as the man looks down with a scowl.

"Well, let's go then." He tightens his hand around the smaller one and heads out the door.

"You want to go on deck and watch the sun as it goes down? Florian will join us there after he gets dressed."

"Sure, it should be fun. Will it look like it does when we're at your house?"

Noir chuckles and says, "Here it should look larger because there will be nothing to shadow it. The sky will turn different colors making it look like a painting. Just watch it okay?"

"Okay!"

Florian studies himself in the mirror and satisfied, goes to the door and opens it. Lady Margaret is on the other side about to knock. They both look at each other in surprise.

"What are you doing here Maggie?"

"I heard you weren't feeling well and you missed our luncheon date so I came to see how you were. You look fine now, so what happen?"

He steps back into the room and allows her to enter. "Please come in Maggie." She raises her skirts and follows him in his stateroom.

Florian clears his throat before speaking and says, "I have seasickness and I wasn't feeling well so I had to take a nap. I'm feeling better now so thank you for coming by to check on me."

"Well since you're feeling better why don't we have dinner together? You know to make up for lunch."

Ah…I guess that would be okay but I have to ask Ray. We are having dinner with others but I'm sure it will be okay if you join us." He gives her a warm smile and she looks at him and agrees.

"Well now I have to meet Ray on deck so if you will excuse me I'll walk you back to your cabin." He walks to the door opening it, allowing her to precede him.

XXXXXXX

Noel is in Noir's arms with his small arms grasping his neck. He is pointing to the setting sun as it nestles in the oranges and yellows of the darkening sky. Everyone is watching the sun as it sets with awe; this is the scene that greets Florian.

He walks up behind the man and boy, slides his arm around Noir's waist, and squeezes gently before dropping his hand.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" He whispers in Noir's ear.

Noir turns and smiles, as he says, "Not as beautiful as what I'm looking at right now."

He hands the boy to Florian and lights a cigar blowing the smoke towards the sky.

"Florian did you see the sun hide behind the pretty colors. Ray said they were the color of jewels. Were they the colors of jewels to you too?"

Florian laughs and says, "Well everything is the color of jewels to him; Ray has a one track mind you see."

He sits the boy on deck and takes his hand as he looks at Noir. "Ah…what happen to Laila? Is she not feeling any better?"

"No she said she wasn't hungry and I know the brat has to eat so he's with us for the time being." He looks down at Noel as he says, "And this one says he'll behave while he's with us. Which means no telling people any personal business, right Noel?"

Noel looks up at him and gives him a smile as he nods his head. Florian looks at him and says, "Noel you're not mute so what do you say?"

"Yes Ray." Florian smiles down at him saying, "That's better, always mind your manners, remember that okay?"

"Oh, by the way, Maggie is joining us for dinner tonight so mind your manners…both of you."

Noir looks at him and scowls, "Why is that! Do you have some sort of feelings for this woman?"

Florian looks around quickly too see if any one has heard his outburst but it seems as though everyone has other things on their minds and he turns back to Noir.

"I did miss lunch with her and I might add you are the one that told her that I would and she came to the cabin to check on me so I had no other choice!" He hisses under his breath.

"Damn! Blame it on me then. I'm not the one that invited her to dinner. I canceled the dam lunch with her if you can remember!" He hisses right back at him.

Noel looks up at the two men and starts to squirm as he stands between them. He jerks on Florian's hand as he says, "What's wrong now! Can you stop and not argue for once!" He pulls his small hand out of Florian's hand and runs towards the exit.

Both men look at the boy's fleeting back and break out behind him calling his name. Noir catches him up to him first and says, "Don't run off like that, Noel!"

Florian catches up with the two of them and scoops the boy up in his arms. "I'm sorry Noel, you're right. We won't argue anymore I promise." He rocks the child in his arms as Noir stands watching him as he runs his fingers through his hair.

"I'm sorry too br…Noel. We'll make sure we don't argue like that again." He looks over at Florian who has his eyes closed as he kisses the top of the young boy's head.

Noir wonders why he always let his temper get the better of him where Florian is concern. The boy was right they shouldn't argue all the time as they do. They were supposed to be in love and all they do is argue about every little thing.

Florian sets Noel on his feet and says, "Let's go into dinner, okay Ray?" He gives the raven-haired man a smile and he returns it.

"Yes, that sounds like a good idea. You hungry brat?" He smiles down at the boy who gives him a smile saying yes he was.

XXXXXXX

Sitting at the table Noir is looking at the menu as Florian looks around for Maggie. He spots her as she comes in with her traveling companion and looks over at him with a smile.

He stands and she heads in his direction as Noir sits back looking at her and the other woman with her. He sighs and thinks this is going to be a long night. He stands with Florian and waits for the women to arrive.

"Hello Florian and Count Courland, this is Lady Cecile, and this little gentleman is Lord Noel." She smiles down at the boy as he stands with the men upon their arrival.

"Please ladies have a seat. We are honored that you could join us for dinner, aren't we Ray?" He looks over at Noir with amusement in his purple eyes.

"Why yes of course we are. It is nice to see you again Lady Margaret and to meet you Lady Cecile. Please, as Florian said do have seats." He pulls out a chair for Lady Cecile and Florian does the same for the other.

Florian and Noir end up sitting across form each other with the women to the right of them both. Maggie looks at the two men and says, "Why don't we drop the titles and call each other by our given names. After all Florian and I are old friends. Would something like that be acceptable to you Count?"

Noir picks up his water glass and sips as he looks at her and says, "That would be fine with me. I so abhor meaningless titles. I hate people that put on airs because of a title. It's not as if they make you a better person…am I right?"

"Of course you are, so what are we having for dinner Florian? I hope it is something that teases the palate." She looks at him with a mischievous smile.

"I decided to wait on you before we placed an order. What would you like Maggie? They have a wide variety here. I've taken the liberty and ordered my young ward's dinner for now."

She smiles at him and bats her eyelashes and says, "I'm sure whatever you order will be fine with me." She turns to her friend and says, "Do you know what you would like my dear? I'm sure Ray is full of all sorts of wonderful ideas."

Noir smiles under cover of his menu as he thinks of some of the things he would love to do to her and none of them pleasant by a long shot.

However, he looks up and says, "I'm sure that Florian has some thoughts on what we can have for dinner, am I right Florian?" He looks at Florian with a look that said this is your party, handle it.

Florian looks around the table and then raises his hand for one of the stewards and places the order for the entire table. He looks around at everyone and says, "I hope everyone likes veal." He looks directly at Noir who gives him a small smile since that was his favorite.

Dinner comes and everyone exclaims over the meal and eats with relish. Florian keeps his eye on Noel because he wants to make sure he eats all of his vegetables.

"Tell me Florian why are you going to the Venice; is it for pleasure or business?" Maggie smiles at him while leaning in closer to the blonde man. He looks over at Noir who is shooting daggers at Maggie while trying to remain polite by clearing his throat.

"Ah…you see…I'm accompanying Ray on a kind of a holiday." He had not been told if it was business but he knew that Noir never went anywhere for pleasure along.

"That sounds delightful Florian. You must come visit us while you're there and have dinner. I'm sure that the Count can spare your services for one night."

Florian stares at the woman in surprise as he says, "You forget Maggie I do have Noel to look after and he is my responsibility." He didn't like the turn this conversation was taking. He did not want to go anywhere without Noir at his side.

"Well it will be too late for him to be up. I am planning dinner for a few old friends. Pete and Lilly are planning on attending. You do remember them don't you? It will be like a reunion so to speak, please say you'll come, Florian."

She looks over at Noir and says, "Will you tell him you can do with out his expertise for one evening so he can catch up with old friends?" She looks at Noir with a pleading look on her face.

Noir clears his throat and says, "You are putting me on the spot here madam. While I do monopolize a lot of his time I'm afraid that is something that is up to him to decide. As you said he is an adult now capable of making his own decisions."

He looks at Florian with a half smile on his face. He wonders if Florian is going to accept her invitation to dinner, which might lead to an overnight stay if he knew the habits of the aristocracy.

Florian smiles at her and says, "Why don't I see what my schedule is like when we get there and then I will let you know. I hate to disappoint you if I were to accept and then for some unforeseen reason had to cancel."

Noir sits back in his seat and smiles for the first time that evening. Florian's upbringing has saved him again. The polite refusal was just that, a refusal.

Maggie says, "I hope you do be able to come because I will be so disappointed if you were not to make it." She looks at Florian with a pretty pout on her lips to which Florian looks over at Noir and says, he'll try.

Florian and Noir walk back to their stateroom after dropping Noel off with Laila. He notices that Florian is unusually quite. He glances at the older man and remains silent but he knows that something is on his mind.

Noir unlocks the stateroom and waits for Florian to enter first. He steps in, removes his coat, and tosses it on a chair. Florian does the same but he hangs his jacket in the wardrobe. He walks over, picks up Noir's coat, shakes it out, and hangs it in his closet along with his own.

Noir pulls his arm and says, "What's on your mind Florian? You've been acting strange since you had that nap this afternoon." He looks down in the older man's face with concern and a touch of anger because he didn't know what was going on with his most precious jewel.

Florian looks down at his hand and then up in his face as he answers. "I'm fine Noir; I'm just a little tired right now." He smiles and strokes the side of his lover's face.

Noir grabs his hand kissing it and, pulls him closer to him, kisses him on the mouth, and licks his bottom lip, pushing it with his tongue. Florian parts his lips allowing Noir to slide his tongue between waiting lips.

"Are you upset with me love? I'll apologize if I have too you know."

Florian chuckles against his lips as he whispers, "you have done nothing Noir, I'm not upset with you, I guess you can say I'm rather upset with myself right now."

Noir pulls back and says, "With you? I don't understand, what do you mean?" He looks down at the blonde-haired man with a frown on his face, staring at him in confusion.

Florian pulls out of his arms and says, "I was told something that is a little disturbing and I need to talk to you about it, if we are to continue this relationship we have."

To Be Continued Soon. I like to do two chapters at a time but I guess one will do.


	6. Chapter 6 misunderstandings

Love Finds a Way 6

Love Finds a Way 6

Don't you wish that this could be own by one of us? Well I still don't own Gorgeous Carat either.

XXXXX

Chapter 6

XXXXX

Noir looks at Florian and takes a seat. He gives him a smirk as he says, "When someone says, we have to talk it's usually already over. Is it over Florian and you're having nightmares about it now?"

He is looking at the older man with malice in his eyes. He has forgotten about how Florian had clung to him when he first woke up this afternoon or how he thought Noir was the one that wanted to leave.

The only thing his jealously would allow him to hear was that he wanted to talk and so soon after dinning with Maggie and her friend.

"No, you have it all wrong Noir! That's not why I want to talk to you. At least I don't think it is right now. I don't want it to be over between us, I'm happy with you. Can't you see how hard this is for me?"

Noir jumps up out of his seat and grabs Florian by the arms and shakes him as he says, "Don't pull that spoiled little lord shit on me. If this is hard for you, maybe it's your own dam fault! Say what you have to say and get it over with!"

Florian cringes with the force of his actions and words. He didn't think this would be as hard as this. He looks up in Noir's eyes with tears in his own. Noir's fingers were digging into his arms and it hurt.

"Let me go! You're hurting me Noir. Please let go of me!" He pulls out of the younger man's hands and collapse against the table almost falling. He clutches the back of a chair looking at Noir with frighten eyes.

Noir looks at him as he almost falls and curses under his breath. He spins around and walks out of the room leaving an astonished Florian behind.

He watches as Noir walks out on him unable to believe his eyes. He rubs his arms self-consciously and wonders what just happen. He was going to tell him what Laila had said because it really bothered him that Noir might leave him one day. He did not want to be paid off like some whore!

He walks over to the bed and removes his coat and waistcoat. Pulling up his sleeves, he looks down at his arms and sees the marks that are beginning to form.

He strips off the rest of his clothes and gets in the bed pulling the covers up around him. He closes his eyes and turns his head into his pillow as the tears fall slowly from his eyes.

"Why did I have too say anything. I should have just kept my mouth shut and none of this would have happen." He is thinking maybe he should apologize in the morning and forget about what Laila told him because, there is no way he can say anything now, he knows that it will upset Noir and that is something he is not prepared to do.

Florian falls into a fitful sleep as he dreams about the events of the day and of him maybe losing the love of the only person he has ever loved with all his heart.

Noir storms off and goes on deck where he lights a cigar and leans on the railing looking out to sea. He blows a steady stream of smoke as he thinks about the blonde-haired man.

He didn't mean to hurt him but he had to stop him! He didn't want to hear him say that he no longer wanted to be with him. His life wouldn't be the same without Florian in it.

The older man had crept slowly into his heart and he was not willing to let him go. Debt or no debt Florian belonged to him and if he had to tie him up in his dungeon, he was not letting him go. Florian leaving is not an option as far as he is concern. Not to have those amethysts eyes in his possession, not to mention in his bed is something he doesn't want to contemplate.

He sighs as he looks up at the moon and feels tears in the back of his eyes, feeling as though he has lost the blonde already. He puts his head down looking at the water now as it ripples with waves.

"Did somebody break your heart, my little black cat?" Solomon slides up besides the younger man. He pats him on the back as he looks over at him.

He pulls out a scrap of paper and reads, "Five carat emerald stolen from Countess Du Berry on Sunday." He looks at Noir and says, "You wouldn't happen to know anything about this little thievery would you?"

"Why would I know anything about something like that? I was at home all evening, preparing for this trip, if it is any of your business. Why are you here anyway? What business do you have in Venice?"

Solomon chuckles before he answers. "I heard that the waters there were excellent on the body so I thought I would give it a try. I know you think I'm following you but trust me I can't afford it. By the way where is your little pampered pet this evening?"

Noir growls at him as he says, "He is not my pet! He is a part of my staff if you must know and he's in his room. I do go places without him, as you yourself know. He's been too your place alone hasn't he?"

"Well there is the one time he did come but that was an emergency. He has no sense of direction but he did recognize the building I'm staying in so everything turned out well enough. I must admit I was surprise to see him standing on my doorstep, so to speak."

He looks at the scowl on Noir's face and decides to have a bit of fun at the younger man's expense. He had seen them dinning earlier with the two women and one was all over Florian and from the looks of things Noir was not to happy with the attention his little pet was receiving.

"Ah…by the way, the women you were with, are they friends of yours or did you just meet them when you arrived. The dark haired one seems to be very interested in Florian. They make a perfect couple don't you think? I mean with him being so light and she is so dark. Before you know it they will have a brood of light little girls and dark little boys, wouldn't you say?"

Noir narrows his eyes at the detective and says, "What makes you think he is interested in her, and now you've got them married and raising a family. Don't let your imagination get the best of you Solomon. I'm through talking to you, goodnight!"

Noir turns and heads back to his stateroom leaving the older man to snicker behind his back.

Noir walks quietly back into the stateroom and locks the door behind him. He walks over to the bed and peers down at Florian under the blanket. He sits on the side of the bed pulling the pillow from his arms. Florian turns his head, as Noir notices the traces of dried tears on his face.

"What reason do you have too cry Florian?" He thinks to himself as he gently strokes his cheek. The blonde lean into his hand and murmurs too softly to be heard. Noir kisses the top of his lover's head as he thinks about joining him in bed.

Noir sighs, raises, pulls the cover up and places the pillow back in his arms. He walks over too the connecting doors and looks over his shoulder at Florian as he sleeps and says goodnight in a soft voice before entering his own room alone for the first time in a long time.

Florian opens his eyes and says a silent goodnight to his love as he watches the man walk away. "I hope tomorrow is better." He rolls over closes his eyes and falls back into a more restful sleep.

Florian wakes to the smell of coffee. He rubs his eyes, looks towards the smell, and sees Noir sipping on coffee and reading a newspaper as if last night never happen.

He sits up in bed and gets out slowly looking over at the younger man apprehensively. Could he have forgotten about last night when he was so angry that he stormed away from him in righteous indignation? Is this his way of saying that everything was fine now? He looks over at Noir and clears his throat.

Noir peeps at Florian over his newspaper and says, "I see you've awaken, how do you feel?"

Florian blushes as he looks at Noir and says, "My headache is gone if that is what you mean."

"How did you sleep, no nightmares I hope?"

"No, none at all. I slept rather well."

"I see, so you only have them if you're sleeping besides me then. Maybe for your sake we will keep this sleeping arrangement. I took the liberty of ordering coffee so help yourself while I go and see if Laila is ready for breakfast. We will meet you in the dinning car in thirty minutes."

He slams the paper down and walks out the door. Florian looks at his retreating back and puts the back of his hand across his mouth as he stifles a groan.

He lies back on the bed and turns his head too the side. How will he face Noir if he is upset with him? He puts his arms around his waist turns his head and cries into his pillow. This is what she was telling him about, Noir turning away from him, not needing him any more, not wanting _anything_ to do with him.

Is this how it ends? God he could just die! What is he going to do now? Without Noir's protection, he knows he will be prey for the likes of scum like Azure. Meeting him was the worst experience of his young life. Maybe with the payoff he could get away from Paris. Yeah that was an idea. He didn't want to be in the city that Noir was in anyway, with him being so close.

What if he ran into him on the streets and he was with a new lover? He knows he would break down and cry in grief. Losing Noir is not going to be easy but he will go on without him. He will never give him the satisfaction of knowing that he broke him the way that Azure never could because Noir is the one that has his heart.

He gets up from bed, pours a cup of coffee, and goes into the bathroom. He runs water in the tub and strips as he looks at the bruises on his arms. They were turning blue and green. As the water fills the tub, he eases his slim body under the hot running water.

Lying back, he closes his eyes as he sips on his coffee trying to formulate a plan for the rest of his life. Maybe he will get married because he could not see himself with another man.

Noir is the only man he will ever love. He is really the only person he will ever love if he wanted to be honest with himself. Perhaps he will take Maggie up on her offer of dinner with old friends. He did not want to go but he may as well put himself back in the running for a suitable spouse now that it is over between him and Noir.

Now that he is in charge of his own life, he feels overwhelm. It is so much easier to allow someone else to makes the decisions for you but he has to get use to fending for himself. Besides, he still had his name and title and even though Noir said, they were meaningless; he knew there were some people who still respected the title of Duke Du Rochefort.

If he could not have Maggie, someone he at least knew, then indubitably someone else that is trying to marry into nobility. He sighs as he washes his body and gets up from the tub. He looks at himself in the small mirror propped against the wall on the equally small table as he studies his face.

Florian gazes at the high cheekbones and the long narrow nose and at the time his flaring nostrils. His lips are red and full from him biting his lower lip in worry so it gives them a full sensual look.

Florian is not a vain person by nature but he did realize that he was a handsome man by the way women were always fawning over him wherever he went, men also. It was so much of a habit that he had stop noticing it. Now he has to look at everyone as if each one were a prospect for marriage.

He walks back into his room, pulls his clothes out, and gets dressed. He had a wardrobe that equals Noir. He wanted Florian to have the best so he had his personal tailor dress him also. He often picked the colors and styles that he wore. He liked seeing him in light colors for some reason he did not let him in on. He remembers arguing with him to have part of his wardrobe in darker hues. Well there will be no more conflict over his wardrobe now. He sighs as he adjusts his tie and opens the door.

Laila looks over at Noir as he watches the entranceway to the dinning car. Noel is fidgeting in his seat asking what is taking the blonde so long until Noir gives him a scowl and tells him to be still. She smiles because the mood he is in tells her that the two have been arguing. This is going better then she thought. She can always read his moods and if Florian were so in tune with Noir, he would be able to know when Noir was upset.

She knows that Florian kept what she told him to himself because Noir would have mentioned the lie. Maybe she will tell him something else to slip a wedge between them. She looks at the raven-haired man as he taps his glass impatiently, shooting glances at the door, and waiting on the pampered pet to appear. Yeah, she is going to come between the two if it is the last thing she does.

Florian enters and pauses in the doorway looking for Noir and the others. He spots them and smiles at the excitement in Noel's eyes as he calls his name. Several heads turn and look in the blonde's direction. He is about to go over to the table when a hand reaches out and stops him. He looks down to see Maggie's smiling face.

He stops and bends low over her hand and ghosts a kiss. She smiles up at him and asks if he will be free after breakfast because she wanted to try to persuade him to attend her little dinner party.

"Well I do plan on taking Noel for a walk on deck so I guess I could meet you there also. It should be nice to discuss old times with you. I'll see you in about an hour. Enjoy your breakfast." He gives a short bow and resumes his walk to Noir's table.

"You're late and you made us wait. I ordered your breakfast so you will have to make do with it." Noir turns from him and continues to eat his breakfast that no longer taste as well as it did before. "Can't these idiots make decent eggs!" No one says anything because he is the one that ordered his eggs the way he received them.

Florian cocks his head too the side and steals a look at Noir and removes the cover from his breakfast. Noir has ordered all his favorites and he looks at him and says, "Thank you, Ray. It looks delicious." He picks up his fork, takes a mouthful, and wonders what was wrong with Noir's food because his food was of the highest quality.

They eat in silence for a while before Noel asks, "Are we still going on deck too feed the sea gulls, Florian?"

"Why of course we…"

"Forget it, I have some work for you to do and I need it done after breakfast." He looks at Noel and says, "Laila will take you topside and she can feed the ducks with you!"

Noel scrunches up his face and says in a trembling voice, "They're sea gulls not ducks! And Florian said he would feed them with me, he promised!" He looks over at Florian with tears threatening to fall.

Florian looks over at Noir with daggers in his eyes as he says, "I'm sure you can spare me for one hour, Ray. What is the big hurry if I do it now or later? We're not going anywhere; we are at sea in case you've forgotten." He was trying to keep his voice down so as not to cause a scene in the dinning car where everyone is looking over at them with wide eyes at the outburst.

"You are my employee Florian not the brat's and you will do as I say." He gets up from the table and slams his napkin down, and walks out of the car. Everyone looks on as the handsome man makes his exit.

Florian rolls his eyes and mumbles under his breath about just who is acting like a brat. Laila looks at him and chuckles under her breath as she thinks there is trouble in paradise.

Noel looks up at Florian and says, "Why can't you come with me Florian, you promised that you would play with me today."

"I will Noel, as soon as I help Ray with his work, I'll come find you. You know that Noir is my boss and I have to do as he tells me. Laila will be with you and you do like being with her don't you?"

"I guess so but I will wait on you to feed the sea gulls okay?"

Florian reaches over and ruffles the boy's hair. He smiles down at him and looks over at Laila. "I'm sure you can keep him amused until Noir finishes with whatever he wants me to do, can't you?" He can see the smirk on her face and it makes him resentful of her. This is all her fault, if she had never told him how Noir treated his lovers after he was done with them he would not be feeling this way. When they said that ignorance is bliss it was an understatement.

He wipes his mouth, gets up from the table because he has lost his appetite, and tells them he will see them later. He walks over to Maggie and tells her that something has come up unexpectedly and he has to see her around lunchtime. She smiles and says its okay having witness Ray making a scene before he left.

She smiles to herself as she watches him leave. He and the Count must have had an argument from the looks of things but it seems that Florian stood up to him just now. Maybe he has come into his own after all. To defy his employer like that took some guts.

"Maybe I will pursue the Duke after all." She raises her cup to her lips and smiles as she takes a sip.

Noir goes into his stateroom and slams the door behind him. That dam woman! Why can't she leave Florian alone! In addition, he's fawning all over her as if he wants to be with her! Before I let that happen, I will kill them both!

He flops down in a chair and lights one of his cigars trying to calm down. He knows he made a scene in the dinning car but to hell with those stuck up people. He could care less about what they thought of him. They already thought they were better than he was anyway, so one more black mark against him meant nothing.

He looks around, gets up, goes to his room, and takes out a book he was doing some research in and opens it up to the page he had marked. This is what he will let Florian copy for him. This should take the whole of the afternoon. This way he won't have time to meet with Maggie on the pretense he is with Noel.

He overheard enough of their conversation to know that they were to meet after breakfast and he knew he had to nip that little assignation in the bud. No matter how Florian felt about him now, he is not going to allow him to be with anyone but him. He belongs to him **Dammit**! Moreover, he is not giving him up. They would get through this misunderstanding the same way they always did, but if others came in and distracted him it would take longer then he anticipated.

He sits back sighing as he blows smoke rings up at the ceiling. He is so distracted with his thoughts that he fails to hear when Florian enters.

He jumps as he hears Florian say, "You have some work you want me to do? Some very important work I might add?"

He gets up and looks at the blonde with his face in a frown. "Yes I do, come to my room…no stay here I'll bring it in here." He goes to his room as Florian takes off his coat and hangs it on the back of his chair.

He has his head down when the younger man comes back in. He looks up at him waiting for him to hand the book to him but he can see another look in Noir's eyes besides anger. He can see longing there too before he quickly looks away. It was fleeting but he knows he saw it for a moment.

Could he still want him, or is he projecting his own way of thinking in his eyes. Does he feel what he feels? No, he has made up his mind that Florian is no longer important to him. He was only an employee like the rest of his staff, just a comrade to him.

He turns his head as Noir pulls a chair out and sits besides the older man and explains what he wants him to do. He is sitting so close he can smell the cigars and cologne he wears. His natural scent is vying for dominance over his cologne. Florian inhales his scent as he closes his eyes, fighting the urge to take him in his arms and cover him in kisses as he drowns in his essence.

"Florian! Are you paying attention to me! If you get this wrong, there will be hell to pay! I don't like repeating myself and you know it."

Florian comes out of his musing and says, "I…I'm sorry, it won't happen again. Tell me once more, please I'll get it this time."

"What's the problem, wishing you were with Maggie instead of with me? Well, you work for me and until that change; you will come and go at my convenience and no one else's! Now pay attention and stop day dreaming!"

He puts his head down in embarrassment and says, "Of course Noir, how can I forget that you are indeed my employer. I know that without you I would have nothing."

Noir grabs his face between his fingers and pulls him close as he says, "Are you getting smart with me Florian? Are you playing the little lord again? You know that I don't like that attitude; you remember the last time you tried that don't you? You want the same thing to happen again, because it can be arranged."

He looks up at Noir with revulsion in his eyes turning them a smoky purple as he says, "You sadistic bastard, you would like that wouldn't you. Is that what it takes to turn you on? Would you like to see me bloodied, helpless and under your control?"

Noir looks at him in shock and pushes him away. He cannot believe he just threaten to whip him. He only did it that one time when he first came to live with him but he would never do anything so cruel to him now. He loved Florian and he never wanted to see him hurt by his hand or anyone else. How could he stoop to doing something like this? He wasn't that sick was he? Only a sick person would do something like that to the one they proclaimed to love.

Even if Florian was to agree to something like that he could not do it and truthfully say he loved him. No, he would never use that whip on him again as long as he has breath in his body.

However, if that were true, why did he bring it up? Was that somehow his secret desire to beat Florian until he came to his senses and stop all this nonsense?

He gets up and paces as he says, "I'm sorry Florian, and I would never use that on you again. I don't know what came over me. Look if you want to go and meet with Maggie you can. This work can wait a little longer, oh hell I can do it myself. Go on and meet with her and Noel."

Florian looks up at Noir and says, "I don't mind helping if you honestly need me, Noir. After all, as you pointed out I do work for you and I really don't mind. The sea air smells a little funny anyway and what little breakfast I had I don't want it coming back up. Right here is fine with me."

Noir smiles down at him and says, "Thanks Florian I knew I could count on you. I'm sure this won't take that long. Besides I'll help too."

He takes a seat across from Florian and as he makes notes from the book, Noir looks up the parts that have an unfamiliar meaning. The two men work in compatible silence each hunted by his own thoughts of the other, wishing that they could go back to yesterday.

Will the two get back together or is this the end of a perfect love, as they know it. What is the key that Noir gave him? Does it hold a box of jewels or a safety deposit box full of cash?


	7. Chapter 7 you belong to me

Love Finds a Way 7

Love Finds a Way 7

XXXXX

Chapter 7

XXXXX

Laila smiles as she finishes her breakfast. The situation with Noir and Florian is going better than even she has expected. The dupe didn't have the nerve to tell Noir what she said.

If he did, she knew all she had to do was tell him she was just testing Florian. Noir knows she will never betray him and she won't…but screwing her rival around and making him feel a little of what she is feeling is just desserts. She knows she will never have Noir but that did not mean she would make it easy for Florian to have him either.

Maybe in time she will accept the feelings the two men have for each other but right now, it hurt too much. While it was painful, she had to find something to amuse herself with and sticking it to Florian is on the top of her list.

Solomon takes this opportunity to take a seat next to the Eurasian girl. He could not, to this day understand why she is the lone female in this group. But then again, they all came from different backgrounds and they were a motley group of misfits.

"Hello Laila, why do you look so pleased with yourself. Your master seemed a little put out just now. Is his pet not making him happy?"

Noel looks up at the detective and says, "What pet? Does Ray have a pet?" The two look down at the boy and laugh.

"I think he means Florian. Although he is not an actual pet, he feels that's the way Ray treats him."

"You should watch your mouth around the child, Solomon. He just may go back and tell on you. Noel, don't pay any attention to him, he's crazy."

He chuckles at the boy and says, "I'm sorry Noel, I was just saying a joke. Will you forgive me?"

"I guess, but Florian is a person, he's not Noir's pet."

"I know that, and I am sorry for saying it."

Noel turns and looks at Laila as he says, "You called him the same thing yesterday, why did you call him that Laila? You made him sad when you said that."

Solomon smiles at that and sits back amused. He looks at Laila, as he too waits on her answer.

"I was teasing him when I called him that, you know how I always tease him, Noel."

"Yes I do but you made him angry when you were yelling at him. It didn't sound like he liked you teasing him. Florian said you should never hurt someone, even if you don't really mean too."

He picks up his juice and brings it to his lips as he thinks about the yelling he heard yesterday. "Yeah, you hurt Florian yesterday when you told him that Ray was going to make him go away."

Laila looks at the boy with a surprised expression on her face. Solomon looks from one to the other and says, "Noel, I'm sure Laila didn't mean too hurt Florian, maybe you misunderstood what she said. I don't think that Ray is going to get rid of Florian any time soon. They're really good friends you know."

Noel finishes his juice and says, as he sets down his glass, "I guess you're right because Florian doesn't cry as much as he used to any more and they do seem to be smiling at each other a lot now, except for today that is." He looks over at Laila and says, "Are you sure he isn't mad at Florian. He came in and left by himself and he always leaves with him."

Solomon looks at the boy in wonder. For a six year old, he was very perceptive. In addition, it looks like the brown-skinned girl was up to some mischief of her own.

Could this be why Noir was smoking on deck alone last night? Could it have been over some misunderstanding he had with Florian, over something Laila said too him.

"It looks like you've been busy Laila. I would have never thought of you as being the type to meddle in you employer's affairs, for want of a better word. Does he know that you upset his pet…uh sorry about that Noel, but does he know what you did?"

"I didn't _do_ anything. Florian and I were joking around and Noel misunderstood what I said, that's all." She turns to the boy and says, "Are you finished, we need to be going now if you want to feed the sea gulls like you said. We have to stop by the kitchen and get some bread for them also."

"We're leaving Solomon, so I guess I'll probably see you some other time." With that, she takes Noel's hand and leads the boy out of the dinning car and to the kitchen.

Solomon seats back and thinks about the conversation he had with Laila. He would have never thought that she may be in love with his black cat but it seems that if she wasn't, she did have strong feelings about the attention he is paying to Florian.

He could tell that Ray's feelings ran unnaturally deep for Florian. When they had found him in Morocco, dazed and unable to remember anything, Ray was relieved to have just found him. He never left Florian's side, or allowed anyone else to care for him and he was injured himself.

He had heard, he carried Florian in his arms, among a ship full of people, after he tried to jump over the side. Devotion like that, was only seen between two people that were in love, and he didn't doubt that his little black cat, might be in love with the cool blonde beauty.

Maybe he should not have teased him the way he did last night, but he could not help himself. The man always tried to act so grown up that he loved teasing him and reminding him that he knew him better than he thought. However, with Laila messing in his and Florian's relationship things were bound to get a little bit more interesting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the stateroom where the two are busy pretending that everything is normal between them

Florian is writing out the notes that Noir needs for his research on his next caper, when they return from this trip. He sighs thinking that he may not be around to wait on him when he returns, if he returns. _Wait,_ _he will not_ _think that way! Whether or not he is with him, he does not want him captured or injured in any way._

"You want to take a break Florian? We've been at this all morning, and I know how easily you tire." He looks at the blonde with concern in his eyes.

Florian looks over at him and says, "Maybe I need to stretch a little but I'm not tired." He smiles at Noir as he gets up stretching his arms over his head.

Noir looks at him with hungry eyes as he watches the muscles play under his shirt having discarded his waistcoat a while ago. He looks like an angel the way the sun reflects off his hair causing it to halo as he shakes his head and runs his fingers through it.

"That is much better Noir…are you alright!" He looks at the younger man in alarm as he stands walking around the table with a predatory look in his eyes. _Florian recognizes the look as he backs up._

He pulls a shocked Florian in his arms and presses his lips fiercely against the older man. His tongue forces Florian lips to part as his hands race up and down his back. He licks the inside of his lover's mouth searching for the reason he does not want him anymore. Trying to find it in his lips his body but they're telling him yes! They're telling him that they need him and the assault of his hands and lips.

He backs Florian up to the bed where they both fall in a tangle of arms and legs. He pulls Florian's shirt apart moving down to his chest nibbling on his hard nubs making the other cry out for attention. His hands glide down the blonde's body trying to slide his pants down to get to the treasure he knows lies hidden beneath the thin cloth.

He kisses his way across his shoulders as Florian moans low in the back of his throat. He puts his hands up to Noir's chest only to have them pulled away and held over his head as the raven-haired man holds his wrist with one hand and impatiently rips his clothes with the other.

He looks at Florian's smooth pink body and almost cries out in pleasure. Florian finds his voice and is about to say something but Noir knows he doesn't want to hear any protests, so he plunges his lips down, covering his mouth once more. As he grinds his body into his lover's he whispers in his ear, "You're mind Florian, you'll always be mine." He bites him on the side of the neck and licks it, as he tastes the smooth flesh of his neck. No one tastes as good as Florian; the sweetness of him drives the younger man insane with desire.

Florian looks up at Noir with pure lust in his smoky amethysts eyes. He parts his lips licking them with the tip of his tongue as he watches the love of his life lose control over his body. If he can act like this, maybe he doesn't want to be rid of him.

Noir looks down at Florian and says in a husky voice, filled with passion, "You belong to me Florian and I'm going to show you that you will never be with anyone but me."

He strips the remaining clothes off his body, turns him over on his stomach, and slides his own pants down over his hips. He takes out his erection and strokes it as he anticipates feeling his lover's tightness wrapped around him.

He coats himself with the weeping from his manhood and spreads the blonde's legs as he raises his hips with his arm around his waist. He slides in and stops as Florian gasps from the sudden intrusion. He leans down kissing his back up to his shoulders, trying to get him to relax because his muscles have contracted around him like a vacuum sucking him into oblivion.

He pulls out slowly and plunges back in as Florian cries out Noir's name gutturally. Noir can tell that it hurts but having access to this body and being denied is too much to bear, he feels as if it belongs to him. He should have it whenever he wanted and he wanted it now! He pulls out a little and plunges back in until he hits his spot causing Florian to gasp loudly as he grabs the sheets in his fists.

He tightens his arms around Florian's waist and the rhythm he sets has Florian joining in with an ease that belies the pain he was feeling earlier.

As he kisses Florian and strokes his erection he whispers, "Don't worry about a little pain my love, pleasure is on the other side of that. I'll make you feel pleasure always, if you'll let me."

The blonde beauty knows what his lover is capable of when it came to making love so he closes his eyes as he lets the pleasure wash over his body and soul knowing that he wants no one as he wants this man, in his life and his bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Florian rolls his head too the side and opens his eyes slowly. He sits up quickly, wincing at the soreness of his lower body, and closes his eyes as he thinks about the forceful lovemaking session with Noir. He has a contented smile and his amethysts eyes cloud over in memory.

Looking over at the connecting door, he sees that it is ajar. He can hear movement from the other room. He lays back and smile, thinking that, if he could make love to him and say the things he said maybe he didn't want him to go.

He pulls the pillow over his face as he smiles into it hugging it tightly. Would he say something he didn't mean? No, Noir was a very honest person, he has never lied to him before, and he did say he didn't want anyone else to have him. _He knows he heard that at least!_

He pushes the sheet back and swings his legs over the side of the bed. He stretches his arms over his head and can feel the soreness all over his body. He looks down at his arms seeing the marks already starting to fade. His skin was so delicate that he knew, any forceful hold, would leave a mark. He rubs his hands up and down his arms as he gets up slowly.

Florian looks around for his clothes, sees them torn, picks them up and places them on the chair. He walks over to the closet and pulls his robe out. He wraps it around his waist and feels Noir watching him. He looks over his shoulder and sees him in the doorway. He turns his head back quickly as he blushes. "_What can he say to him now? Will Noir forget about the argument and think only of what just happen between them or was that all about lust?"_

Noir stands in the doorway watching Florian as he puts on his robe. His beautiful jewel made even the simple act of sliding on a robe seems erotic. Florian always knew how to make him desire him with every move that he made.

He turns around running his fingers through his golden hair and says, "You let me sleep late again, what time is it?" He puts his hands in his pockets so Noir could not see them tremble.

"It's past the lunch hour if that is your concern. I ordered something for us to be delivered here shortly. Are you hungry, Florian?"

Florian walks gingerly to the table and eases down on a chair. He looks over at his lover with a smile on his beautiful face and nods his head not trusting his voice.

"Good, also I wanted to ask about the bruises on your arms. I'm the one that did that and I want to apologize. Does it hurt, I know it looks painful?"

The older man unconsciously rubs his arms and looks into the younger man's eyes. "I know you would never hurt me on purpose and no, it doesn't hurt. I'm use to it by now; I bruise easily so it's nothing for you to worry about."

Noir walks over to Florian and stands in front of him. He puts his hand out as the blonde looks up in his face. "Florian I want to tell…"

There is a loud knock on the door. "Shit! I'm coming." Noir walks over to the door opening it. The steward comes in with a tray bearing their lunch. He sets it on the table in front of Florian and smiles at the blonde. He is about to remove the covers when Noir stops him.

"Never mind, I'll take care of that, you can go now." The man looks at Noir bows his head and turns heading for the door. Noir flips him a coin as he closes the door behind him.

Florian is watching all of his with amusement. Noir is jealous of any attention that is paid to him. He reaches over and takes the cover off their lunch and smiles. All his favorites again. Noir spoils him even when he is angry.

"Aren't you going to eat with me? Everything looks so good. We even have dessert!" He exclaims with enthusiasm.

Noir chuckles as he walks over to the table to join him for lunch. He looks down at his plate and smiles. "This is so much better then the dinning car."

Florian looks up at him and says, "Yes it is. There are fewer interruptions here in our stateroom." He smiles at Noir as he brings his fork to his mouth. Tasting the sole, he tells him how wonderful it tastes and maybe they should eat more fish when they return from this trip.

Noir puts a bit of it in his mouth and agrees. He looks at Florian wondering if this means he plans to stay with him once they return to Paris. Then again, maybe he shouldn't jump to conclusions where Florian is concern. The man could be pretty stubborn when he wanted to be. For now, he'll just take it one day at a time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that evening as Laila and Noel prepare for bed, she looks at the boy wondering if she could use him to her advantage against Florian. He smiles at her as he talks about how Florian seems happier and that Noir seem to be acting nicely to him. He is in such a good mood that she almost yells at him to stop talking about their happiness.

She catches herself before she does however and says nothing letting him go on and on about his guardians. She looks over at him and the innocence of his smile captivates her, making her realize she could never use this child against him. She would never stoop that low. She really loved Noel and she did not want to hurt him. She has decided she will handle this on her own.

"Noel hurry so you can take your bath before the water gets too cold. You didn't take a nap today so I know you must be tired. Do you need any help or can you manage on your own?"

"I'm almost seven so I think I can take a bath by myself. Uh…Laila do you think that Florian is happy again? I mean he did seem like he wasn't mad at Ray anymore, right?"

Laila hugs the boy and says, "Of course he's happy Noel. Noir is the most wonderful person in the world. No one can stay mad at him for long, not even Florian." She smiles down at him and says, "Now off with you, take your bath like a big boy."

She smiles at the boy as he goes off to take his bath. She sits on one of the chairs at the small table and leans her chin on the back of her hand thinking about the two of them at dinner.

They did seem to have made up with each other, but something was still off. They were polite with each other and did smile a lot. Nevertheless, she could tell that they still had not made up completely. They were too polite, as if they wanted to make sure neither said the wrong thing to the other.

That friend of Florian's had come to the table but Florian himself put her off, saying that he suffers from seasickness and couldn't make it for their talk and that he had too go to his stateroom after breakfast to rest. Noir had pretended that it was of no concern to him whether he spoke to her or not. He just sat looking bored out of his mind, while listening to every word. He even smiled when she finally left the table.

If she didn't manage to break them up she did manage to drive a wedge between them no matter how small. She smiles to herself wondering what else she could do widen the breach.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Florian and Noir are on deck trying to name all the constellations in the sky.

He points to Polaris and says, "Isn't that the star that the ship is depending on to guide us?" Noir chuckles and says, "That was back in the old days Florian. They have a more modern way for navigation now. Some ships practically steer themselves."

"Enjoying your evening I see." Solomon Sugar eases up alongside the two men as they stargaze.

Florian turns too him with a smile and says, "Yes we are, thank you. The stars seem close enough to touch, don't you think?"

He looks at the two of them and says, "I myself always thought that looking at the stars could only be really enjoyed with the one you loved."

Florian blushes at that and Noir looks at Solomon with a smirk and says, "Well then I guess that leaves you out, seeing that you're out here alone bothering other people."

"You have a point Ray. I am alone…for now at least."

"Oh Mr. Sugar, there you are. I'm sorry I am late, I hope you weren't waiting long." They all turn to see Lady Margaret approaching him with her companion in tow.

"Hello Florian, Ray. I see you couldn't resist the star show either."

"What star show? I didn't know about that." Florian turns and looks at Noir with a question on his face. The younger man has the grace to blush as he says, "I was going to surprise you. I know how much you like looking through that telescope of yours. So that's why I talked you into taking a stroll here."

Florian smiles and looks back at the sky as he says, "I'm glad you remembered that Ray. It was very thoughtful…thank you."

He is looking out to sea trying to hide the emotion on his lovely face at the moment. Noir could be thoughtful when he wanted to be and yet not everyone saw that in him. All they see is the arrogance in his actions and deeds. However, Florian knew his true nature and that is the reason he loves him with all his heart.

Maggie walks over and stands besides Florian. She touches his shoulder lightly saying, "Are you okay my dear. You sound rather odd."

He touches the hand on his shoulder as he says, "I'm fine but I do let my emotions get away with me. Oh, look there! It's started, look up at the sky!"

Everyone looks up to where he is pointing as Noir eases by his side; he squeezes his waist before he lets his hand drop to his side.

The site is breath taking. The sky is alight with shooting stars that only happens once every few years. As the stars fall into the sea, everyone exclaims at the sight. Florian turns and looks in Noir's face and mouth 'I love you' and turn back to the spectacle.

Noir is beaming besides Florian, wanting to take the older man in his arms at this moment but knows he cannot, so he smiles to himself with the knowledge that he is still in Florian's heart.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they arrive back into their room, a small fire and a bottle of champagne with two glasses greet them. Noir walks in the room and turns, smiling at his lover. Florian stands at the door in surprise. When did Noir have time to have this done, then he thinks about it? Noir had a way of acquiring just about anything he wanted any time he wanted, including him.

"Noir this is a perfect ending to a perfect day." He quickly closes the distance between them and puts his arms around him. "I love you so much, Noir."

He pulls Florian in his arms and seals his lips in a scorching kiss to end the perfect day that his lover so very much deserved.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well one more chapter down! I love these two I think they are so cute together I hope you like the fluff. That last chapter had some up in arms so I thought I would end it this way. However, Laila is not through with them by a long shot so let's see what else she has planned.

Akasha721


	8. Chapter 8

Love Finds a Way 8

Love Finds a Way 8

I do not own any of the jewels that float in this story. Gorgeous Carat belongs to You Higuri.

XXXXXXX

Chapter 8

XXXXXXX

Noir and Florian are standing on the dock waiting for their luggage to unload. He has Noel's hand, so the child could not wander off alone. He knows that this place does not compare to the treachery of Morocco, however it is better to be safe than sorry.

Laila stands too the side talking to a purser wanting to know how long it would take for them too receive their luggage.

"I would expect better service then this on a ship that brags about their amenities." She puts her hand out as if to shake his hand slipping him a roll of bills. He accepts them, touches his hat, and is off to retrieve their belongings.

Laila smiles as he rushes off to do her bidding. Noir was correct when he said money goes a long way, in getting what you wanted.

She walks over to the two men, "We should have our luggage shortly. Do you need anything, Noir?" She smiles up in his face completely ignoring the fact that the two men were having a conversation.

"We were supposed to have been met by one the hotel's drivers but we may have to find our own transportation." He sighs in exasperation. He turns to Florian, "You wait here for the luggage, Laila and I will try and scare up a ride to the hotel. Don't, I repeat, don't wander off from this spot." He gives Florian a wink as he and Laila head off to look for transportation.

Florian smiles as he watches Noir walk off then turn to the boy. "How do you like it so far Noel?"

"It's okay I guess, but when do we get to eat? I'm hungry Florian, I want some biscuits. Aren't you hungry too?" Florian chuckles at the boy, because he knows that he has seen one of the vendors, who are always frequenting the docks, in hopes of selling, their homemade wares.

"Okay Noel I get the hint, lets go see what they are peddling. However, if it doesn't look as if the cart is clean we're not buying anything, okay?"

Noel smiles up at the Florian and nods his head.

He looks over the vendor's different types of food, so he is not aware that Maggie has come up behind him with her companion.

"Hello Florian, I see you haven't left yet. Good, I want to remind you of the dinner party I'm having and I want you to be the guest of honor. Everyone will be so happy to see you. So please say you will come! She says breathlessly.

Florian turns at the sound if her voice and smiles at her. "Of course I'll be happy to Maggie. However, I think Ray would probably want to tag alone. I told you before he does not like me too be out of his sight for too long. He worries about me getting in some kind of trouble or another."

She looks at Florian and cocks her head too the side. _Is he serious, the count doesn't like Florian out of his sight? Talk about possessive! The man had to be more involved with Florian then_ _they both let on_. "Well if he feels like that then by all means, bring him along. I just thought he might feel uncomfortable not knowing anyone there."

Florian looks her in the eye, "That's where you're wrong, my dear. If I'm there, he will know me, that's all he will need. He's very charming when he wants to be, I think he will be fine. So, when we get settled, I'll send word to let you know what I have decided."

She looks at Florian and shakes her head, "Florian you haven't changed a bit, you're still as stubborn as ever." She giggles, leans in gives him a kiss on the cheek, and tells him she will see him soon.

As she walks with her companion, she passes Noir and gives him a warm smile. "I look forward to seeing you and Florian at dinner. Take care Ray, and do take care of Florian."

He gives her a short bow, turns in the direction of Florian, dismissing her and her companion, in favor of the man in his line of vision.

He walks up behind Florian, as he ruffles Noel's hair. "You both must have iron clad stomachs, to eat this crap."

Florian looks in his face, "I guess that means you won't be eating from here." He turns smiling at his lover.

"Either way the bags are loaded and Laila is waiting in a cab, so hurry up with your purchase." He reaches in his pocket pulls out some coins and hand them to the vendor. He looks down at Noel, "is that it brat, if you spoil your lunch don't complain."

"Ray!" Florian looks at him and sighs shaking his head. He puts his hand on the boy's shoulder leading him to the cab. Noir looks at Florian over the boys shoulder as he sticks his tongue out and licks his top lip in a provocative way. Florian blushes, as he puts his head down, knowing what that move means.

He feels the heat, as it rushes down to pool in his groin. He hates when Noir does that in public, because he knows what happens to him. The blonde-haired man could not resist Noir, when he is being sexy and provocative. He looks up and seeing Laila; effectively cools his passion.

Noir looks in the direction of his stare and chuckles. "Don't let the state of the cab fool you, it is rather sturdy. It should be able to hold all of, including the baggage. Come on get in." He helps Florian inside and hands Noel to him before jumping in himself.

They glide to the hotel all four of them each too his or her thoughts. Florian has a small smile on his face as; Noir puts his hand up and squeezes his shoulder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The hotel is of moderate size but it has very comfortable rooms. Noir and Florian have a suite with connecting doors. Laila and Noel have a large double, two doors down from the couple.

Florian is in the process of unpacking their bags when Noir, grabs him around the waist. "Can't that wait for later, love?" He kisses Florian on the side of the neck as he reaches from behind and unties his tie. He strokes his neck sliding his hand down the front of his shirt. The older man leans his head back on Noir's shoulder as he moans low in his throat.

"Is that what you really want? This can be done later you know."

Florian turns and puts his arms around Noir's waist and nuzzles his neck. "If this isn't done until later, we will be late for lunch and I've already missed too many meals. However if you really want to do this instead then…"

He gives Florian a quick peck and smiles down at him. "Just this once I will let you have your way. I have to go downstairs anyway to check on something, so when you finish I'll meet you in the dinning room, okay?"

Florian gives him a questioning look, "What are you checking on? We just got here."

"Now don't worry about that, this isn't a trip all for pleasure. I told you I have a reason for being here remember. You take care of things here and I'll meet you downstairs, okay?"

Florian cocks his head to the side and looks at Noir. "Make sure you're back in time for lunch. I don't like eating without you."

Noir give him a smile and a wink and leaves out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they sit down too lunch, Florian pulls out his pocket watch and looks at it with a frown. Noir should have been back by now. He looks over at Noel and tells Laila to order lunch for herself and Noel. He gets up from the table and goes to the hotel lobby.

"Excuse me, sir but have you seen Count Courland? He was supposed to meet me for lunch."

The hotel manager looks up and gives Florian a big smile. "I'm sorry your grace but the Count left by water taxi with another gentleman and they haven't returned yet. However he did say he would be having lunch so I don't think he will be much longer." He gives Florian his most winning smile, trying to assure the young duke that the count has not ran out on him.

"When he comes will you please let him know we are in the dinning room having lunch?" The manager smiles and tells him it would be his pleasure. He smiles as he watches the blonde Duke go back into the dinning room. '_If I had someone as handsome as the Duke_ _waiting on me, I would hurry back in an instant!_' He smiles, watching Florian, wishing he were in the Count's shoes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Noir is fuming at the man he is talking too. "Everything is supposed to be ready for us to take ownership! I have the signed papers right here! This is unacceptable, Mr. Giovanni. I spent good money on this property and I expected the former tenants to be gone by now. Have them to come out here, now!"

Mr. Giovanni turns and heads back into the Villa to get them. He hopes the Count does not blame him for the mix-up. He was assured that the Villa would be empty and ready for occupancy. Now he finds the old couple has had trouble finding a new domicile, so they decided to stay until their son finds them a suitable place.

'_I can't believe this. I wanted Florian to see this place today. He is going to be so happy to finally, have his own property. This place will allow him to feel some measure of freedom. The thanks I will be sure to receive will not be so bad either_.'

Noir pulls a cigar out of his pocket and lights it, as he waits on the agent to come back with the previous owners.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Laila looks over at Florian and sees that he is worried about Noir, because he failed to show up for lunch. She smiles as she puts her napkin in her lap. "I see his business is taking preference again. You have to be use to it by now. Then again, maybe he is getting in touch with some old acquaintances we met the last time we were here. You do know he has friends; all over the world don't you. He is a very important man and not to mention rich, but you know about that."

"I'm fully aware of his friends and his wealth. That is the reason we can both enjoy this little vacation, isn't it? Besides, I am not worried about his whereabouts; I just want to make sure he eats because he missed breakfast. Noel, please take your elbow off the table. Remember your manners and Laila you would do well to remember yours as well."

He gets up from his seat, tells the boy he will see him later, and heads for the front door. He stands outside admiring the scenery and walks over to the edge of the landing wondering, how long it is going to take Noir, before he returns. He is worried, but he will not give Laila the satisfaction of knowing this.

He stands with his hands in his pockets, looking out over the water when he hears a voice, behind him. He turns and looks in Solomon Sugar's face. He turns back around saying nothing. "Why are you out here along Florian? Where is Ray? I'm surprised he let you come out along."

Florian looks at the older man over his shoulder. He gives Solomon a small smile. "Ray is my employer, not my master, Solomon and anyway, he's out on an errand right now."

"I see, so you find yourself out here on the docks waiting for him to return."

"No, I'm just out here taking in the sights for now. What are you doing here? Are you staying at the hotel?" He turns looking over Solomon's shoulder at the majestic building behind him. Wondering how the man could afford to stay in a place such as this.

Solomon follows his glance and chuckles, "No, I couldn't afford this on the money I have but I'm here on my client's behalf and I also heard that your little party would be here, so I needed no other incentive to come. You could say, I'm squeezing in a vacation while I'm here."

Florian blushes, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to imply that you couldn't afford this place, I just meant why you are here, period."

"I can't discuss my case with you but I will say I am on the job."

Florian smiles and looks at him rather skeptical. "I've only seen you with Maggie…Lady Margaret that is. She isn't your client is she? I couldn't began to imagine what she would need your services for."

"Funny you should mention her. She invited me to a dinner party for tomorrow night. I was also informed that you were coming, is that true. I can't believe that Ray is willing to let you out if his sights long enough to attend a social event."

"You are so crass Solomon, Florian doesn't need me with him every where he goes, she invited me herself, at Florian's request no doubt, but she invited me, nonetheless. The only thing is, I haven't decided if I want to attend."

Florian spins around and smiles up at the younger man. Noir is standing with the wind blowing his hair around his head, having lost his small tie to hold it in place. He walks over to stand besides Florian as he gives him a warm smile. "Did you have lunch without me?"

Florian rolls his eyes. "You were the one that was late and I did tell you I was hungry. However, I'm sure the kitchen can find something for you to eat." He turns to Solomon, "Perhaps I'll see you at the dinner party, Solomon."

He takes Noir's arm placing both his hands on him pulling him away from the older man trying to avoid an argument. Noir glares over his shoulder at Solomon. Wanting to know what Florian is talking about.

He turns too Florian with one brow up, "what the hell is he talking about? Is he going to Maggie's dinner party? The same one she wants you to go to?"

"Yes, apparently she invited him to attend also. I hope that will not be a problem for you."

He looks over in Florian's face and scowls. "I was under the impression that she wanted you to catch up with old friends. Is he one of those friends?"

"Of course not, silly. I guess she decided that she likes him. Remember, they were together on board the ship when we were looking at the shooting stars the other night. I for one, am glad he is going because that way, he might draw her attention away from '_the good old times'._

Noir looks over at the blonde-haired man and agrees. He is wondering how he could even doubt Florian. "You think you could have the manager send something up to the suite? I want to take a bath after the morning I've had."

Florian looks up at him. "What took you so long, Noir? I tried waiting for you but the others had to eat. Noel was rather bored without you there; I had to scold him twice."

Noir laughs, "That brat has no manners, and I keep telling you that. Well I'll be here for dinner so don't worry and I had to see about the surprise I have for you, but it's not quite ready yet. I hope that tomorrow everything will be settled. So don't ask any more questions, okay?"

Florian ducks his head down, as he turns a pretty shade of pink. He raises his hand over his heart and says, "I promise not to nag you for answers. Is that good enough for you?"

Noir sticks a cigar in his mouth and chuckles. "We'll see how long that lasts. You forget, I know you better than anyone and I know how you nag, when you want something."

"Ray! How can you say that! I have always kept my word to you."

Noir looks at him grinning; he knows that Florian is like a kid on Christmas when he has a surprise for him. He loves to see his eyes light up when he gives him something he adores and he adores just about everything that he gives him. He takes Florian's arm and pulls him close and whispers in his ear, "If you don't ask about the surprise, I will take you for a moonlight ride on the canal, just the two of us."

Florian smiles at that and tells him it's a deal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Florian is at the desk waiting on the manager and Noir has gone upstairs to their suite.

"Ah yes, your Grace, what can I do for you? I see the Count has returned, unharmed." He smiles at Florian he gives he gives the manger an irritated look. '_Was he that obvious about his feelings for the younger man?'_

"Could you please send up some lunch for Count Courland and please, send up some of your best wine? Thank you for your time, sir." He gives the manager a slight bow, which he returns and heads off to join Noir.

Florian is standing in front of the lift when Laila and Noel walks up too him. "Noir was looking for you Florian. I think you should try to find him, he looked a little upset. I guess his business didn't go well or someone has made him angry." She looks directly at Florian and smiles as she turns her head. He looks at her with his brow raised and is about to say something when Noel looks at him with a smile.

"I hope he isn't angry with you Florian." He ruffles the boy's hair and tells him, "No he isn't Noel. He is upstairs waiting on me now. I had to stop by the desk and order lunch for him. Everything is fine so don't worry about me." He smiles at the shock look on Laila's face and steps on the lift.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Florian opens the door and calls out to Noir. Not getting an answer, he walks to the shared bath where he is relaxing with his eyes closed. He turns and walks over to the sofa and picks up Noir's clothes hanging them up and hangs up his jacket. He walks back into the bath and kneels down besides the large tub.

He pushes the hair, that has fallen in his face, back. Leaning over he kisses his forehead as he whispers, "Would you like for me to wash you back? I'm told I do it very well."

Noir opens one eye, "And who told you something like that, may I ask?" He is trying to hold back a smile on his sensual lips.

"Quite a few people, as a matter of fact."

"Why you little…" he reaches up, grabs Florian by surprise, and pulls him down in the water with him. He lands on top of Noir, as water splashes on the floor.

Noir! Look at the mess you've made! Now I'm all wet and they're bringing your lunch any minute! How can I answer the door like this?" As he says this, there is a knock at the door and they both look at each other. Florian tries to get up in a hurry and falls back down on top of him and Noir laughs but when he tries, again he makes it out.

"I'll be right with you! Let me get a robe!" He hurries to the closet, pulls out his robe tying it around his waist as he walks to the door, and pulls it open, only it is not room service.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	9. Left alone

Love Finds a Way 9

**Love Finds a Way 9**

I do not own Gorgeous Carat.

XXXXXXX

Chapter 9

XXXXXXX

Florian opens the door with a surprised look on his face.

"Ah…Lord Michel…what are you doing here? Is Ray expecting you?" Florian looks up into the taller man's face as he backs up slowly.

"Bonjour Florian, no he's not, but is he here?" He smiles at Florian while looking around the room for his cousin.

"He's taking a bath right now, why don't you have a seat. I'll tell him you're here; I know he'll be happy to see you." He walks over to the bathroom and there is another knock at the door. He turns and goes back to the door. This time it is the attendant with Noir's lunch.

"Thank you just put it over on the table." He goes to his bedside table, takes out a few coins, and gives them to the attendant as he escorts him to the door.

Michel walks over to the tray taking the lid off and picks up a roll. Florian looks over at him with a frown on his lovely face. He turns and heads for the bathroom. However, Noir is in his room dressing and he turns as he hears Florian enter. "Don't tell me, Michel is here. Of all the times to show up, dam! I wonder what he wants." He looks at the robe Florian is wearing, "You haven't changed yet. Get out of those wet clothes before you get sick. It'll be just my luck to have to take care of you while we're here."

Florian looks down as he blushes and looks back at Noir. "My clothes are in the other room. Should I bring your lunch in here? I think Michel has already started on it."

"I'll take care of Michel, you take a bath." He turns and heads into the other room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He walks in and smiles at his cousin. "What the hell are you doing here Michel, and eating my lunch no less?" He walks over putting the cover back over his food. He looks at his cousin with his arms folded across his chest and his trademark cigar hanging from his lips.

"Now Ray is that any way to treat your favorite cousin, besides, I didn't come all this way to see you. I'm here on business and I found out from Lady Margaret that Florian was here with you no less, but then I knew that if he was here you were here also. I have been here for three days now. I just delivered a new boat to one of my clients. I'm rather proud of it, if I may say so myself. It's a large sailing vessel with six staterooms on board. Maybe you can come down and have a look at it. By the way, where is that young girl that follows you everywhere?"

Noir smirks at him, "Don't tell me you came here hoping to see Laila. She's around somewhere, go out on the grounds. She and the boy are probably taking a walk. Why don't you go find her and I can finish my lunch without having to share it with you."

"I swear Ray, you treat me so badly, but I will go and see if I can find her. Ah…did Florian fall in the canal by any chance? I didn't want to mention it but he was wet under that robe, wasn't he?

Noir sits at the table removing the covers, "I don't think that's any of your business so be on your way before you miss Laila. I'm sure she will be happy to see you at least." He takes the napkin off the table and places it in his lap. He raises a brow at him, "You're still here?"

"You are so rude and to think you and I are related. Tell Florian I said I will see him at Lady Margaret's affair, maybe I can ask him about his wet clothes then, hum?"

"I swear Michel you are worse than the women at some of those insipid parties you give. No wonder all of you get along so well. You're all alike in that aspect. I think you need a hobby."

"I have a hobby, I build boats and occasionally, ships. My hobbies pay off I have you know. How many people can say that?"

Noir looks at him with a devious smile, "Not many I would say." He smiles to himself thinking that Noir's little hobby has paid off tremendously. He puts some of the chicken in his mouth and looks over at his cousin. "So I ask again, why are you here, in my room."

"No special reason, I thought I would stop by and say hello. I'm leaving and I'll see if I can find Laila. I'm sure she will be happy to see me. Anyway, I will see the two of you at Lady Margaret's dinner party, right. I know I'm looking forward to it. Perhaps I will be able to convince Laila to accompany me. That should make the evening more interesting. Hum…I wonder if I could bestow a fake title on her for the evening. What do you think, Ray?"

"I think that should be up to her, seeing that it does not concern me in the least. She's an adult she can do as she pleases, fake title or not." He puts another bite in his mouth and looks away from his cousin.

"Okay then Ray, I'll let you finish your lunch, tell Florian I said good-bye. He at least still have manners, but I don't know how with as much time as he spends with you." He turns and leaves out with a curt bow.

"Ray, is he gone?" Florian sticks his head in the room from the bathroom with his clothes over his arm and the robe tied at his slim waist.

"Yes he is, thank goodness. The man has spoiled my appetite… for food that is." He gets up, walks over to the door and puts his hand on the side of Florian's face. "Now I have an appetite for you. He leans down, capturing Florian's lips in a hungry kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later in the day, Noir is taking Florian and the others to see Florian's surprise. The small boat docks at the side of the canal. As Florian gets out, Noir hands the small boy to him. They get in the waiting carriage and continuing on their way.

Laila looks over at the two men and notices they seem to be very happy with each other. She folds her arms and sits back in her seat as she fumes. Looking at the two men as they discreetly held hands makes her wants to gag. Before Florian came into their lives, Noir was only interested in women. She should know since he would come home smelling of sex and cheap perfume and too drunk to stand on his own.

Now all that has changed and he prefers to spend all his spare time with the spoiled, aristocratic, Florian. She knows in her heart, Florian is not to blame for Noir's attention, but it still hurts whenever she sees the two of them together. Now that Michel is here, maybe he will be a distraction for her. She knows that he is interested in her but she cannot for the life of her, understand why, when they first met he thought she was a boy and now he likes her? She will never know how a man thinks if she lives for a hundred years.

She sighs looking out at the countryside as it flies past the window. This is a nice setting for a summer home if one is so inclined to own one in this water soaked country.

"Are you feeling melancholy, Laila? We'll reach our destination soon." Noir smiles at Florian and squeezes his hand in hopes that the cottage will make him happy.

As they pull up, there are three people standing in front of the gate. Noir jumps down and walks over to the group. "I thought you were going to be gone by the time I came back, what happen and who are you?" He turns to the taller man that is standing besides the older couple.

"I'm sorry Count Courland, but my parents do not wish to leave their home of forty years. I tried to explain to them that in order to pay the debt on the land the only recourse we have…is to sell. However, we do have a smaller cottage on the grounds and for them taking care of the upkeep of such a large place you could perhaps allow them to stay on. You will eventually have to hire someone anyway, am I correct?"

Florian walks up to Noir before he can answer and lays his hand on his arm. "What is it Ray? Is something wrong?" He looks over at the older couple and their son, giving them a warm smile.

"Everything is fine Florian. There's nothing for you to worry about, just a misunderstanding is all." He looks over at the couple and tells their son he will speak with him later. He takes Florian's arm and tells Laila to bring Noel and they enter the large cottage.

"Don't tell me you have brought another house Noir? It's quite charming." Florian walks through the rooms exclaiming over the huge fireplace and the roomy interior. Noir tells him to go upstairs and look around and he takes Noel's hand and proceeds up the steps.

Laila looks at him as he lights a cigar, "Do this place belong to you also, Noir?" She looks at him with her arms folded not wanting to hear the answer; somehow, she knows he is doing this for Florian, his precious jewel.

He looks over at her with a smirk on his face, "No I don't own it Laila. Florian does, but he doesn't know it yet. I'm waiting to hear him say he likes it before I tell him the key he has is to the front door." He chuckles as he hears Florian and Noel running around upstairs going from one room to the other. "Well, if they way they are laughing is any indication, I guess he likes the place. I'm going to speak with the couple out front so let him know I'm just outside okay?"

Laila nods her head, not trusting her voice as she turns away to walk over to one of the windows. She puts her hands on the ledge as she stares straight ahead not seeing anything, her vision blurred by the words, '_this is Florian's new home'_. All she can think about is the fact; he has never shown her this type of generosity before.

When Noir leaves out, she does not hear him when he tells her not to say anything to Florian because he wants to be the one to tell him about his surprise. She is in her own hurtful world where no one can reach her now. She is consumed by jealousy and rage for the man that has done her no harm. A reasonable person would know that he is not to blame for Noir's obsession with him, but right now, reason has taken flight. She stands at the window and takes deep breaths trying to control her emotions since it would not do for her to break down in front of either one of them.

"Noel, don't run down the stairs, you could fall!" He laughs as the boy looks up with a big smile on his face. "But Florian, I never fall when we're at home, besides it's fun."

Florian shakes his head at the boy and then looks around for Noir. He sees Laila at the window with her back to him. "Where did Noir go, Laila?" He walks over standing behind her as he keeps an eye on Noel.

She smiles to herself as she turns. "He's outside I think. Maybe he is making sure you have someone here with you, Florian. I guess he didn't want to give you a gift of cash after all. Pity, with a cash settlement you could go anywhere you wanted but with you living here I guess it means he wants to keep you around a little longer than the others."

She smiles at the look on Florian's face. "I know he is a very generous man to the people he favors. Just think, when he comes to visit you here the two of you can have all the privacy you desire."

She walks away from the window and stands in front of the fireplace. "I guess you will have help while you're here, this place is much too large for you to take care of alone, right?"

Florian looks around the cottage in a panic and then over at Laila. Could what she is saying be true. Did he buy this place as compensation for their short time together? What will he do, alone in this place without Noir and the small boy that is left in his care?

He walks to the door and looks down at the lock as he takes the key out of his pocket. He did say, he will be happy with this key and not to lose it, could this key belong to this lock? Could he really want to leave him here and only see him when the mood suits him? Was he his concubine without any say in their, oh so brief relationship.

He has fallen in love with the dark-haired, green-eyed man and if he wanted him here then he will do as he asks. He might have a reason for wanting him here and if by chance he could still be a part of his life then maybe he has to accept this too.

Not being with Noir will be hard but to know he still may keep him in his life is preferable to not seeing him at all. Florian eyes well up, as he chokes back a sob. _'No I won't stay here! No matter what happens he can't do this to_ _me.'_

He turns and looks at Laila as she watches him with malice in her dark eyes. He can feel that she is enjoying this. She is enjoying his pain and humiliation at being like all the others she has warned him about and now it is his turn.

Florian opens the door to try the key but Noir is standing on the other side smiling. "Well, do you like it? I know Noel is happy with it, so tell me, do you like it, Florian?" He grabs Florian's wrist and looks in his face with a big smile.

Florian cannot help but smile at the younger man. He seems so excited at wanting to know if Florian approves of the cottage. He places the key back in his pocket and waves his hand. "What's not to like, its lovely Noir." He remembers Noir is quite young and sometimes he acts his age regardless of the situation. He laughs at the enthusiasm he is displaying right now and he is not going to say or do anything to take it away from him.

"I'm glad you like it because it's yours, Florian! You can remodel it anyway, you like. Come over here, did you see the back that leads to the canal? It's private and when we get a small boat, we will sail out together. Won't that be wonderful?" He is looking in Florian's face waiting for him to show the excitement he had shown earlier but he can see something is wrong. He looks at the older man with a slight frown. "You do like it, don't you Florian?"

Florian smiles at him and tells him that he is really happy that he has given him this as a surprise. "But this is too much Noir. You shouldn't spend so much on me like this." He laughs as he looks around. "Are you trying to put me back in your debt? I wouldn't put it past you."

Noir looks at him with his brow raised, "Is that what you think Florian, that I would want you to owe me again. I had hoped you have more faith in me than that."

Florian turns looking at him upon hearing the hurt in his voice. "No, I am kidding with you. Thank you Noir, I could not be happier with this place. You have really out done yourself this time. I plan on having a lot of fun in this cottage." He smiles and turns his head looking out over the flowers in the meadow.

Noir moves closer and puts his arms around the blonde's waist as he whispers in his ear. "I can't wait to make love to you in your new house, Florian. We'll come back later so we won't be disturbed, okay?" He kisses him on the side of his neck and lets him go.

"Where is that key I gave you?" He watches as Florian pulls it from his pocket and hands it to him. He walks over to the door and fits it into the lock. "See, this is the key to your summer home and the keychain lets you know what I think of you." He tosses the key back to Florian, steps outside, and brings the older couple in with him.

"These are the previous owners, Florian and now they want to work for you. They will be staying in the small cottage out back and take care of this one for us. However if you want to you can hire someone else for the job."

Florian shakes their hands and turns to Noir. "I'm sure they will do fine. After all, who knows this place better than they do? Please come inside and you can tell me about the workings of this cottage, and the expenses it will incur."

They follow him into the place they once called home and take seats around the small table. Florian interviews the older couple to make sure they are okay with working for him and not being the owners any longer. He conducts the interview with questions that neither Noir nor Laila would have thought of asking. Noir smiles as he watches Florian in his element. He could tell Florian is use to giving orders and running a household. After all, he practically runs his large household.

He chuckles as he thinks this place should be well taken care if what they are telling Florian is the way they honestly feel. He stands behind Florian's chair and chuckles, as Florian puts his hand out and pats the older woman's hand. "I think you are going to need a little more help with the heavy chores madam. Taking care of this place everyday is hard work and I may be more demanding if your cooking is as your kind husband says it is. We can perhaps get started next week on your daily chores."

Noir looks at Florian in alarm, what is he saying!, "Ah, Florian, while I'm sure you will like to spend as much time as you can here, we'll be lucky if we can get back at least four time a year. When we come, we can send word of our arrival so they can have everything prepared for us. You act as though you'll be living here all year long." He looks at Florian with a frown on his face.

Florian looks at him in surprise and then at Laila. Noir notices, he is looking at Laila. He looks also and wonders why Laila has suddenly gone pale under her dark skin. He looks back at Florian as he looks up in his face with a smile. "I…I thought you were leaving me here, in this house you brought me…I thought…"

"What the hell are you blabbing about? Why would I leave you here? Have you taken leave of your senses?" He glares at Florian and then looks over at Laila again. It dawns on him that Laila has probably put that misunderstanding in Florian's head. He walks over to Laila and grabs her elbow. "I need to speak too you, now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TBC


	10. Believe in me

Love Finds a Way 10

**Love Finds a Way 10**

Gorgeous Carat belongs too You Higuri.

XXXXXXXX

Chapter 10

XXXXXXXX

Noir leads Laila out into the front yard. He releases her arm and she turns in front of him with her head down. "What have you been up to Laila? What did you tell Florian about this place?" He looks down at her with his arms crossed over his chest. He will speak to Florian about this later, when they are alone.

"I didn't do anything to him. It's not my fault he thought he was to live here alone." She turns her head and looks out over the canal. Her heart is racing, as she tries to take back her lies to Florian.

"Laila we have had this conversation before about Florian. Why are you so against him? What has he done to you to make you hate him?"

"I don't hate him. I just think you pamper him to much! He is spoiled, Noir and he has changed you too! You didn't use to be this way! I wish he never came into our lives. All you see is Florian, never any of us. I just wanted him to know how it feels."

Noir looks down at her with a slight smile on his face. "Laila you know I have very strong feelings for Florian and he feels the same way about me. I may spoil him from time to time, but that is my choice to make. He asks me for nothing and gives me all I could ever want, and I am not going to allow you to mislead him about me, in any way. What did you say to him Laila; you must have been convincing for him to think I would let him spend even one night away from my side?"

She puts her head down as she says in an inaudible voice, "I told him this may be his pay off." She turns from him because she knows he is angry with her, but then she hears him laugh. She turns back and gapes, as he doubles over in laughter.

"You are too much Laila. Why would you tell him something like that? A pay off, a pay off for being with me and he believed you! I swear the two of you are going to be the death of me yet." He takes out a cigar, lights it as he looks at Laila and chuckles again.

"Laila you are an important part of my family and we have been together a long time. What I feel for Florian has nothing to do with you or how I feel for you. I know what Florian and I are doing is against the law but…when did I ever care about the law."

He looks at her as he narrows his eyes, "Do you wish too leave my employ, Laila? I can arrange for you to go anywhere you want and I will always support you no matter where you end up." Then he gives her a devilish smile, "That is unless you end up with my cousin and then I will make a settlement on you so you can be independent of him. Tell me what you want to do?"

She looks up in Noir's face with tears swimming in her chocolate eyes making them shimmer. He would let her go! He is saying he does not need her anymore. How did it come to this? It's all Florian's fault! He is to blame for Noir being so willing to let her leave him after all their time together.

"I don't want to leave you, Noir. I've been with you for such a long time that I wouldn't know what to do with myself, if I turn into a lady of leisure. I'm a street rat, you know that."

"Well, Miss Street Rat, I can't have you filling Florian's head with all the lies you've been telling him because next time you won't have a choice, I promise." He turns and heads back into the cottage with the others, leaving Laila alone by the front gate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Florian smiles at the older couple and tells them that the smaller cottage should be fine, if they think they can live there, now that their home belongs to him.

The old man looks up at Florian as he smiles at him. "That cottage is where we first lived before we had this place built so you shouldn't worry about us. The misses and I love that cottage." He looks over at his wife and they both clasps hands. She smiles into her husband face. "We've been together for almost fifty years and as long as we're together it doesn't matter where we stay. This place is too large for us now that the children have grown and move away. The cottage will do fine your Grace, thank you."

Florian stands and bows at the couple as he calls for Noel to join him. "This is my foster son, Noel; he will be with us when we visit that three or four time a year." He chuckles as he ruffles the boy's hair and Noel bows to the elder couple.

"Hello, please to meet you both. Florian is real nice so I know you will like him too." He holds Florian's arm with one hand as he holds on too his teddy bear. What is your name Sir?"

The old man stands, "I am Antonio Deleon and this is my wife Maria. We are pleased to meet you too, young Sir." He bows down to the small boy as he gives him a wink.

Noel giggles and hides his face behind Florian's leg. He looks down and chuckles at the boy. "You're not being shy are you Noel? That's not like you." He looks up as the door opens and smile.

"Well did you get everything settled, Florian? I think I'll have Laila take Noel back too the hotel and the two of us can look over the property together. If that is alright with you, and we can plan our next visit."

He looks at Noir then down at Noel. "It is getting rather late. Where is Laila by the way?" He walks over to him and whispers, "You weren't too hard on her were you?"

"What do you care? She didn't mind misleading you about this house did she, and to tell you this is a payoff is too much even for her." He takes a cigar out of his pocket, lights it, and turns to Antonio, "We're going down to the canal, do you think you can light a fire for us?"

"Yes of course, my wife can provide you with some wine also if you would like. We don't have much but the wine is one that we make here on the land."

"You have a vineyard here?" Florian looks on in surprise.

The old man chuckles, "Not any more, the grapes have started to become too sour and all we have are the bottles from years ago that we save for special occasions and we will like to share it with the two of you since you are being so kind to the both of us."

"That is very generous of you and thank you. I don't know about the Count but I will welcome a glass of wine right about now."

He smiles at Florian, nods his head, takes his wife's elbow and both head to the cottage they have been staying in for the past few days. The couple is very happy that the Duke has decided to let them stay on as caretakers. He was not at all like the Count, with his short temper.

"I'm going out to find Laila, I'll see you later!" Noel runs out the front door to find his companion for this trip.

Noir walks over, closes the door, and turns to Florian. "So, I guess you do like this cottage." He walks back over to Florian and stands in front of him waiting. He looks in his face wondering if he could think he would actually leave him in this place all alone.

"Yes I do Noir, I like it very much." He stands in front of the younger man with a small smile on his face. He reaches out his hand and strokes the front of his lover's vest. Noir takes his hand and brings it to his lips as he slowly kisses it looking in Florian's eyes.

"You know I do not plan on ever letting you leave me don't you? I think I have told you this before."

"Yes you have and I should have remembered. I'm sorry for not believing in you. He looks up in Noir's face, "Can I make it up to you? You know some way to show you that I am truly repent?"

Noir pulls him in his arms. "Sure, what did you have in mind?" He gives him a peck on the side of his face and then on his forehead before letting his arms slide down to his waist.

Florian buries his face in Noir's shoulder as he blushes. "I can't tell you but I will show you, okay?"

Noir chuckles at his shyness. They have been intimate for over a year and Florian still shies away from expressing himself about sex. However, he did not have a problem enjoying it in the least, if the marks he left on his body are any indication.

He strokes the back of Florian's head and tells him they had better leave so the others can get back to the hotel. Florian pulls back and kisses him on the lips. "Yes, let's see them off and then come back and celebrate our new home."

"No Florian, this place is in your name not mine. When I said it belongs to you I meant it's yours, no matter what, okay?"

"Okay Noir, it belongs to me and…I belong to you."

"Now that's what I like to hear." He bends and kisses him on the nose.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After seeing the others off Noir and Florian return to the cottage where a large fire is burning and a bottle of wine is sitting on the table along with two glasses and a plate of fruit. The cottage is very cozy looking to the two lovers as they enter.

Florian walks over to the fire, removes his coat, and lays it on the chair, while Noir walks over to the table and picks up the wine. He opens it, sniffs the cork, pours a small amount in his glass, and takes a sip. He smiles and looks at the label.

"This is pretty good Florian. The old couple knew what they were doing in putting down this wine." He pours more in his glass and pours one for Florian. He walks over to the fire and hands him the glass. "To us, may we always be this happy." They clink glasses and sip the wine while looking in each other's eyes.

"Are you ready to christen your new house?"

"I am if you are. We won't be disturbed will we?"

"The other cottage is a ways off you know and they don't start work until tomorrow, so I think we will have privacy." He unbuttons Florian's three buttons and slides the vest off his shoulders. Florian looks at him as he sits down on the thick rug in front of the fire, pulling Noir along with him. He sets his glass on the floor, takes Noir's out of his hand, and sets it on the floor. He slides Noir's jacket off his shoulders as he rubs his hands down his arms.

"You're cold Noir, why didn't you say something? Come, get closer to the fire." Florian gets up, goes to the closet where he had seen some blankets, and takes one. He brings it back and drops it down on the side of Noir.

He smiles up at Florian, "I'm fine my love, I just need you to warm me up." He pulls the blonde haired man down in his arms and kisses him as he strokes his back and hair. Florian moans into the kiss and calls his name softly. Noir is kissing down his chest as he pulls his shirt open. "You're all the warmth I need right now."

The two men reaffirm their love for the other in a passionate display of ecstasy. The silhouette of their intertwine bodies caused by the blazing flame, is reflected on the walls of the cottage. However, neither man is aware of anything nor anyone but each other as they came together, sizzling more than the blaze that silently watches over them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Laila returns to the hotel, she runs into Michel in the lobby.

"I see you have returned, Laila. Where is Ray and Florian?" He smiles down at the dark beauty with his finger under his chin.

"He sent us back so he could show Florian the new house. He should be back later if you want to see him." She moves to walk past him when he reaches out to touch her arm lightly.

"Are you okay Laila, is something wrong?"

"No, I'm fine; I have to put Noel to bed for the night so if you will excuse me."

"You're still going with me to the dinner tomorrow evening, aren't you?"

"Of course Lord Michel, I'm looking forward to it. Now if you will excuse me, I think this little guy needs his sleep." She smiles up at him as she smoothes Noel's hair from his eyes.

Michel nods his head and tells her he will pick her up at eight sharp. He watches her walk to the lift as she and the boy get on to go up to their rooms.

He shakes his head after she is from his sight. He is aware of her feelings for his cousin and his feelings for the aristocrat, so he feels sorry for Laila. She is such a beautiful woman that he cannot see how his cousin could over look that fact. His feelings for Florian must run pretty deep indeed. Although Florian is one of the most beautiful men he has seen, besides himself, he is still a man. Ray should know better than to flaunt his relationship in the face of polite society.

Lady Margaret has hinted at there being more to the two of them but Ray is his cousin and he cannot let her have the wrong idea about the two of them no matter what. Then again, it may be fun to watch the two of them, as they try to avoid adding fuel to the fire that is their little attraction for each other.

He chuckles as he goes out the doors on his way to his own lodgings.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lady Margaret is supervising the help on the sitting arrangements.

She looks down at the place cards in her hands. She smiles as she places Florian next to her and Noir on the other end at the foot of the table. Now that Michel is joining them Ray can sit besides his cousin.

She walks to the other side and looks down at the table. Here she will place Andre across from Florian since the two of them were inseparable as children, and Colette can sit on Florian's left. She is such a romantic and she did have a crush on Florian when they were growing up so she will also be a distraction for him. The others will be mere fillers for the table but one thing is for sure, she will come between the two men tonight.

Count Courland has been monopolizing too much of Florian's time and he needs to be with his old friends. Everyone has missed the high-spirited young man for too long. Florian is the one that used to get the lot of them into more scrapes then she cared too remember. She smiles too herself as Cecile, comes into the room. "You look happy with yourself. What's going on?"

"I'm doing the seating arrangements and I decided to have a little fun with our guest." She looks at Cecile with a wicked smile on her face.

"This is proving to be an interesting party indeed. Are you still planning on performing after dinner?" Cecile beams at her because she enjoyed Maggie's playing.

"Uhm…you know, Florian and I use to play together once upon a time, I wonder if he remembers. Maybe I can get him to join me on the piano for a duet. I want to get him alone so I need you to keep Count Courland busy. Do you think you can keep him occupied for a while so I can talk to Florian in private?"

"I think that can be arranged. He is a man after all, although he does like to keep Florian by his side. You don't think there is something going on between the two of them, do you. I know they are close but the man is rather possessive of him and Florian doesn't seem to mind at all."

Maggie frowns a bit as she considers the question, "Florian did insist that I invite him and he did say that the Count doesn't like for him to be out of his sight for too long…hmm, you think maybe he is using Florian and he's in so deep that he can't get away from the count? What if he is forcing himself on Florian and he doesn't know how to say no?"

She looks at her companion with a slight panic in her eyes. "Now that I think about it, he is always hovering over Florian and he does look as if he is always trying to placate the Count. My mind is made up, I'm going to ask Florian if he wants to get away from him and if he says yes I'll do what I can to help him. It's so unfair that he is put in such a precarious position."

"Now, now, Maggie, don't start assuming things before you know what is going on. He may be with him because he wants to be. You never know how things are with people. The Count is a very wealthy man and I'm sure he isn't keeping Florian against his will. I think he has somehow convinced him that he needs him or else he just might be facing poverty. He did say he is the Count's assistant am I right?"

"Yes he did say that. However, you think he is afraid of being poor, is that what you mean? The way he dresses does not lend credence to something like that. He dresses in the height of fashion and I know he couldn't dress like that if he were without coins."

"I guess you're right or Ray Courland is paying him more than the average employee." She chuckles under her breath.

"Well I think with all of us here, Florian should feel comfortable enough to express his true feelings on his situation. If he knows that we will help him, he may be able to leave the Count." Maggie turns back to the table, and picks up the place card as she looks at the blonde man's name. They would have been married by now, if the trouble with his family's finances had not come up. Now her father has passed and Florian's mother was gone and it is only them to make their own decisions. At the dinner, all of that will be remedied, if she has her way and usually she does.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	11. we all need to forgive

**Love Finds a Way 11**

XXXXXXXX

Chapter 11

XXXXXXXX

Florian sits on the bed, watching Noir, as he paces. "I don't see why we have to go to this dinner party; it's a complete waste of time. You know I hate going to these affairs! Michel is going to be there and so is Solomon, two of the most insufferable men in the world."

Florian chuckles, as he watches the man rant and rave about a simple dinner, he knows he will attend, but he has to get it out of his system first. It was a like a ritual for Noir.

Florian would tell him about an affair they were invited too and he would tell him why, they could not attend. Then rant on and on about snobs and how the world would be a better place, when all the autocratic nobles, were forced to earn an honest living. When France became equal, like say, the Americas, then everyone would be better off and aristocrats could not afford the opulence, they seemed to enjoy.

"Noir, if you don't want to go, then by all means don't." Florian sighs as he walks over to the desk and pours out a glass of wine. He turns and hands it to Noir and pours one for himself.

He looks at Florian, with a scowl on his handsome face. He puffs on his cigar and blows the smoke in Florian direction. "I suppose you're looking forward to renewing, old acquaintances?"

Florian takes a sip of his wine and grins at him. "Kind of, you know it would be nice to see old friends and reminisce about our youth. Back then, my family was not so bad off when my father was alive. The tax alone was a ridiculous amount for his funeral. My mother was in over her head, but she had her pride and it was important for her, to keep up a front.

"However, if you rather not, I don't mind staying here with you." He looks at Noir with an innocent look on his face. He wants to laugh but he is trying to play the part, Noir expects of him. He needs to know Florian will give up anything for him, even a night with friends.

Noir sighs, "No, I want you to always do what you want. I have no right to ask you to stay away for my sake. I'll try and enjoy myself tonight, but if that snob tries anything with you, all bets are off, understood?"

Florian walks over to Noir, takes the cigar and wine out of his hand and leans in for a kiss. "Now Noir, what could she possibly try that I will fall for, huh?" He kisses him again on the lips, "She can never take your place and you know it. I hate to say it, but you my dear, dear man, are stuck with me forever."

He chuckles, as he brings Florian closer, "I wouldn't have it any other way, my love. I happen to like the idea of me being stuck with you, forever." He tilts his head and descends on his lover's lips, in a gentle assault.

They pull apart and as the put their foreheads together; there is a knock on the door. Noir gives Florian a quick kiss and walks over to answer.

"Hey squirt, what are you doing here? Where is Laila, you better not be roaming the halls again." He sticks his head out the door before closing it.

"We're not that far from you and Florian, Noir. I can come across the hall by myself, you know." He runs over to Florian and he sweeps the boy up into his arms.

"How are you, petit Noel? He hugs the boy as he wraps his short arms around his neck. "I missed you, Florian. I fell asleep waiting on you. Laila said you and Noir wanted some alone time together. You and Noir are always alone together; you even sleep in the same room."

Noir looks at Florian over Noel's head and tries to stifle a laugh. Florian looks back at him and rolls his eyes. "We have a lot to talk about Noel and some of the things are secret. You understand don't you, about secrets? Like, we never call Ray by his other name, when strangers are around, huh?"

He has his arms around Florian neck and looking up at him with big blue eyes, "I remember I'm to always call him, Ray. His name is Ray Balzac Courland, and not Noir. If Solomon asks me, I'm to tell him and everyone else." He turns his head and looks over at Noir.

"I will never tell anyone we call you Noir, Ray okay?"

Noir smiles at the boy, "I know, you are part of our gang and we pride loyalty above all else, right?"

"That's right; I'm part of your gang too!" He laughs and hugs Florian tighter. "Laila says she's going out and I have to stay with a babysitter. I don't want to stay with a babysitter, Florian."

Noir chuckles, "You want to get dressed up and go with us, little lord?" He ruffles Noel hair, as he glances at Florian.

Florian smirks and looks back at Noir. "What's wrong with him going with us? I don't like the idea of leaving him with strangers and she didn't say he couldn't come. Besides, he can have dinner with us and I can take him upstairs for a nap, until we are ready to leave."

"You may have something there. If we take the brat with us, we can always leave early because of him." He smiles down at him, "Why don't you go and tell Laila to get you dressed and you may attend the dinner with us. How does that sound?"

Noel looks at him and then at Florian. "Can I really go, Florian?"

"Well, Noir said you could so do you want to?" He smiles at the boy as he sets him down on the floor. We're leaving at seven, so tell Laila to have you here by then, okay?"

"Okay, I'll tell her right now!" He runs to the door and Noir stops him, "Wait a minute, Florian will walk you over there." He looks at Florian with a raise brow, "Right Florian?"

"Can't I just stand in the doorway and watch him?"

"What did I tell you before about losing your backbone? If you can strike me when the mood fits, then you can face a scheming woman." He walks over to the desk, picks up a cigar and lights it as he turns away from the look on Florian's face.

Florian walks over to the door and sighs, "Let's go Noel."

Noir turns, watching as Florian opens the door clutching Noel's hand. He is not looking forward to dealing with Laila. However, the sooner the two of them get over the rivalry between them, the sooner things can go back to the way they were before.

Florian looks over his shoulder at Noir, giving him a brave smile as he closes door.

XXXXXXXXXX

Florian takes a deep breath and knocks on the door. He smiles down at Noel as the door opens. "Hello Laila, I'm returning Noel." He walks in past her as Noel takes off to his bedroom saying, "I'm going to the party tonight! Ray said I could, I have too get my clothes."

"Before you say anything, I thought it would be okay for him to go alone to your room since it's not that far. I was in the doorway all the time he was in the hall." She defends her action before he can start in on how irresponsible she was.

Florian looks at her in surprise, "Oh…ah, that's okay. That's not why I'm here. Noir wants Noel to attend the dinner party with us this evening, so he needs to be dressed properly. We will be leaving at seven, I'll be back to pick him up at that time."

He calls to Noel, "Make sure you don't give Laila a hard time about your bath, okay. I'll be waiting for you and I want you on your best behavior."

"You can count on me Florian; I'll be ready on time."

He waits for Noel to close the door and then turns to Laila, "Ah, I've been meaning to tell you, what you did Laila, was pretty underhanded. I didn't think you hated me, that much. I'm sorry we are no longer friends because I have always, liked and respected you." He turns to walk out when Laila grabs his arm.

"Florian wait, I have something to say."

He turns, with hurt clouding his eyes. He pulls his arm back and folds them in front of his chest, wondering what type of venom she is about too spew out.

She looks away from him and walks over to the small table. "I'm sorry Florian; I've allowed my jealousy to get the better of me. I should have never lied to you about Noir and now, I've lost your friendship along with, Noir's trust."

She wraps her arms around her waist and puts her head down. "Can you ever forgive me? I realize, Noir will never love me, the way he loves you." In an inaudible voice she says, "To him, I'm just another member of his loyal gang and I know that. I won't interfere with the two of you again."

Florian walks over to her, touching her shoulder lightly. "I understand how you feel. I don't know what I would do if I thought someone was trying to take him away from me, but you must believe, I do love him. Noir is the most important person in my life and his happiness is, my only concern."

She turns and looks at him, "I suppose you are better for him than I am. My only concern was my own happiness; I never stopped to think what would make him happy." She smiles at him for the first time. "You think maybe you can help me to understand what it's like to not be so selfish?"

He puts his arms around the dark eyed girl as he chuckles, "You were never selfish Laila, just a little misguided. You can trust me when I tell you, I have his best interest at heart and I will never hurt him, intentionally."

She puts her face against his chest and chuckles with him. "Misguided, well if you want to call it that, then I will accept it with pleasure. You have better manners then I do and for that, I am grateful. Thank you Florian."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Noir looks down at the canal, as he waits for Florian too return. Blowing smoke out the window is all that occupies him, as he wonders what is taking his lover so long. If he and Laila are fighting again, the next trip will only be the two of them. He cannot for the life of him, understand what makes a woman tick. It seems every one he has ever met turned out to be strange. He thought Laila was the exception to the rule. However, when she tried to kiss him, after Florian had first tore out of the house, he knew she was just as strange as the rest.

He felt if he ignored her little out burst and saved her the embarrassment that it would be forgotten. What he didn't realize was she was already in love with him before the outburst. It took his interest in Florian to bring it to the surface.

He shakes his head and turns to the door. _'What is he doing over_ _there this long?'_ If the two of them are arguing, he is going to be upset with the both of them. He heads for the door when it opens and Florian walks in with a smile on his face.

"It took you long enough! What were you over there doing and what's with that big, silly, grin on your face?" He raises a brow, as he studies the expression on the platinum blonde's face.

Florian bursts out laughing, "Which one do you want me too answer first?" He walks over and puts his arms around the scowling man and hugs him tight, kissing him on the side of the face,

Noir pulls back and smiles at him, "What was that for. Are you feeling okay? Never mind, just keep your arms where they are…I like this."

"You are so predictable, Noir. How about when I do…this?" He kisses him, sliding his tongue between Noir's luscious lips.

"Hmm…yes…umm." He pulls back a little. "I like that too."

He backs up pulling Noir towards the bed. "Do you think we have a little time, before we have to get dressed for dinner tonight?"

"Of course we do. After all, she did say you would be the guest of honor, didn't she? The dinner cannot start without you, my love." He pushes Florian down on the bed, falling on top of him. "I think it will be alright, if we indulged in a little appetizer right now. What do you think?"

Florian pulls his head down, licking his lips. "Umm…you taste like the main course to me." He giggles as Noir pulls at his tie and unbuttons his shirt. He puts his head down nibbling on Florian's neck. "Get undressed Florian; I want to feel your skin next to mine."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Laila knocks on the door and Noir opens it with a smile. He looks at her and down at Noel. "You both look as though you are going to a party. Are you going to a party, young lord?" He bows, as he sweeps his hand in front of him, letting them know to come in.

Noel giggles and runs to Florian. Laila looks up at him and blushes, "I'm not too comfortable wearing this but I hope the dress looks okay."

He looks her up and down, "You look like a very refined lady, Laila.

The gown she is wearing is made of white silk. As she moves, the tan swirls can be seen in the full skirt. The top is a solid coffee color with a jewel neckline and matching jacket, which is open at the neck. Noir takes her hand and spins her around. "Laila you look breathtaking, doesn't she Florian?"

He looks over Noel's head at the young girl and smiles, "Yes, you look beautiful Laila. Your eyes are sparkling more than the jewels around your neck."

She is wearing smoky quartz at her ears and throat. She puts her hands to her face and smile at the both of them. "Thank you both, I'm not use to being this fancy. Oh, thank you Noir for the jewels, they match the dress perfectly.

"You should thank Florian; after all it was his idea. He has an eye for these things, I just like collecting them." He walks over to the blonde and rubs his arm as he turns to pick up his coat.

"Florian, if you are through fussing over the brat, I think we should leave. The carriage is waiting downstairs."

They all turn at the knock at the door. Florian opens the door to Michel as he walks in past him.

"I was wondering if Laila was…oh there you are my dear. You look like a vision." He walks over to her, takes her hand and brings it to his lips and bows as he tells her, "I shall be the envy of every man there."

Laila smiles as Michel takes her hand and looks over at Noir. He is beaming at her as if she were his daughter going to her first ball. She is a little resentful at his cavalier attitude, but she has to remember his heart belongs to Florian.

"Make sure you don't take any special liberties with her, Michel. I do know of your conquests." Noir is helping Florian with his suit coat as he looks over at his cousin.

"You wound me with your words, dear cousin. I will show the lady nothing but respect, I assure you." He tucks Laila's hand under his arm and looks at the men over his shoulder, "I have my own carriage, so we will see you at the dinner."

XXXXXXXX

Later on in that evening, they are in the carriage. Noel is sitting with Florian and Noir is sitting across from them enjoying one of his trademark cigars. He looks over at Florian and lets out a chuckle, "I hope you didn't forget to inform Lady Maggie of our extra guest tonight."

"As a matter of fact I did while you were in the bath. She said it would be fine because one of the other guest has her son with them. Noel will at least have someone to play with, while we enjoy ourselves."

Noir smiles at his lover before turning away since they have arrived at their destination. He gets out of the carriage and puts his hand up to help the young boy out followed by Florian.

The blonde-haired man straightens Noel's jacket and turns as Noir says, "The way you fuss over the boy, you would think you are his father. He looks fine, leave him alone." What he did not want to admit is he is jealous of the attention Florian pays to Noel sometimes.

Florian gives him an exasperated sigh, "I want him to look his best because it does reflect on us." He takes Noel's hand, as they head for the front doors of the mansion.

XXXXXXXXX

Florian steps over the threshold and is swept up by Maggie. He is spirited away leaving Noir, to handle Noel. He looks down at the boy as he gazes up at him. "Well it looks like the two of us have been left to our own devises."

"Will Florian come back, Ray?" He gazes up at the raven-haired man with wide blue eyes.

"Of course he will. Look at him now; he's looking this way pointing. He should be back shortly. I guarantee it." He's looking at his lover with one eyebrow raised and a smirk on his face.

Florian is trying to disentangle himself from Maggie's hold. He smiles at the people she introduces him too, trying to make small talk as he eases his way back to Noir. He shakes hands with Baron Felipe Toulouse, since he is a childhood friend. He has an idea and puts his arm around the Baron. "It's been awhile since I've seen you old friend. I'll like for you to meet someone."

He excuses himself and Felipe as he heads over to Noir. He looks up as the two men approach. Noel is sitting in a chair against the wall talking to a slightly older child.

"Count Courland, I would like you to meet a childhood friend of mine. His name is Baron Felipe Toulouse; we played together as children."

Noir shakes hands with the sandy haired man. He is slightly taller than Florian but not as tall as Noir. He has light brown hair that is hanging low over his brow. His eyes are a deep brown with a twinkle in them. "I think Florian was trying to get away from our hostess more than wanting the two of us too meet, but it is my pleasure, Count Courland."

Florian rolls his eyes and looks over his shoulder. "You know how Maggie has always been. She still makes me a little nervous, I must admit." Noir chuckles, "You act as if she is going to eat you whole Florian. You could have declined if you felt that way."

"No one declines an invitation from Maggie. She will hound you too high heaven. I also heard she has a game she wants us to participate in after dinner. Are you up for the challenge Florian?" The Baron looks at the blonde, with a leer on his face.

Florian accepts a glass of champagne from one of the roving waiters and sips on it. "As long as it's not embarrassing, I don't mind." He looks around, sees Noel talking with the other child, and turns back to Noir. "Ray, who is that Noel is talking too. He seems to be enjoying himself."

"These are your friends Florian, I only know you." He gives Florian a meaningful look.

The Baron looks over at the children. He takes in Noel's light blonde hair and then looks at Florian. "Uh, Florian is that your son? He looks just like you, or at least his coloring is as yours."

Noir laughs as Florian blushes, "No he isn't, and the boy is six years old, Felipe. If you remember, I'm younger than you are. He is my foster son. His father is away so I'm looking after him until he returns." He narrows his eyes at Noir as he laughs.

"Oh, oh, here comes our hostess again, brace yourself." Florian looks over his shoulder and sees Maggie coming with her companion following behind.

"Well, the other Count Courland is here and with a very exotic woman on his arm I must say. I wonder if she is Eurasian with that dark coloring. She is beautiful, if I do say so myself."

Florian and Ray look over and see Laila holding on too Michel's arm and smiling at something he whisper in her ear. They both exchange a look and a smile.

"Well gentlemen, we are about to go in to dinner, Florian will you be my escort and Cecile you look after Count Courland." She smiles up at Florian as he looks over at Noel. "You forgot about my ward, Maggie. I have to make sure he is taken care of too."

"Oh don't worry about the children; my old nanny has set up a table for them in the kitchen."

Florian stops and looks at her. "You did what?"

"I…ah, had my nanny make a place for them in the kitchen. Is something wrong with that?" She is looking at him with a puzzled smile on her face.

At that time, Solomon Sugar makes his entrance. He walks over to Maggie bowing over her hand and apologizing profusely.

"Oh, Mousier Sugar, you made it I'm so glad. You know the Duke and the Count. However, I would like you to meet, Baron Felipe Toulouse." The men shake hands and Noir gives him a smirk.

"For a while there I assumed you had a better offer for tonight." Florian puts his hand on Ray's arm in warning. He did not want the subject of Noir to be brought up at this time.

"I had to take an important message from Paris a little while ago. It seems someone was robbed at knifepoint and the police think it was the work of the phantom thief Noir but I convinced them it had to be a petty thief, because Noir would never stoop to doing something as vile as that, right Ray?"

"Hump! How would I know about something like that? You're the one that is intent on capturing him. By the way, how is that going for you…detective?"

Solomon laughs and shakes his head, "Not to well I'm afraid. Every time I think I'm close to him he manages to escape so I'll probably forever chase after him."

"Well enough about thieves and crooks, dinner is about to be served." She looks at Florian as he leaves and goes to Noel. "Well since you've made it, although a bit late, I guess you can escort me into dinner, Solomon."

He looks down at her with a smile, "It would be my honor Lady Margaret." He takes her hand and tucks it under his arm. He smiles at the other men and leads Maggie into dinner.

"Florian, what are you doing? The brat will be fine with the other child, it's not like they are putting him in a dungeon and feeding him scraps."

"I know but…I didn't think he wouldn't be with us. I just want to tell him, if he needs us, he can come to the dining room. Go in without me I'll catch up with you." He turns and heads for the kitchen.

Noir watches as Florian disappears out of the large salon. He turns and head for the dinning room and Lady Cecile beckons him to sit next to her. He looks at her and sighs inwardly. He will be sitting on her left and Solomon is sitting on her right. '_This is the last time I go to_ _one of these stupid functions!"_ He smiles as he sits next to Cecile.

She looks around and asks, "Where is Florian? I thought he was behind us." She gives him her most winning smile.

He clears his throat before he answers, "He's checking on the bra…I mean he's checking on Noel, his young ward. He likes spoiling the boy to no end."

"Well I for one think it's sweet. How old is he?"

Before he can answer, Florian walks into the dinning room, looks around, Margaret stands, and tells him his seat is next to her. Florian walks towards her as he darts his eyes around for Noir. He spots him between Solomon and Cecil. He gives Ray a small smile, as he heads in the direction of Maggie.

Florian looks around the table and recognizes only one other person, from his childhood besides Felipe and he turns to Maggie.

"Excuse me Maggie but didn't you tell me there would be a sort of reunion of old friends?" He dabs at his mouth as the second course is served.

"Oh that, well you wouldn't believe how many called off this evening. However, there will be the four of us to entertain the others with our wit, don't you think? I don't mind bringing up some of the naughty things you use to do when we were younger. I seem to remember you and Felipe getting into some of everything." She chuckles at him as she leans over to whisper. Solomon is at the opposite end talking to Laila.

Noir is on the other side fuming at the distance between him and his lover. He pushes his food around his plate without taking a bite. '_This is ridiculous; I knew she had something up her sleeve. She's using Solomon as a beard; she is after Florian after all'. _He takes his watch out and looks down at it and Laila and Florian catch the move, which means they will be leaving soon. He places it back in his pocket and picks up his wine glass taking a sip.

Florian looks at Noir until he raises his head and he gives him a slight nod, letting him know he understands and turns back to his hostess.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

They all retire to the large salon where there is champagne and the sofas have been grouped together. Laila looks around for Noir and does not see him when she sees Florian head out to the balcony. She stands with Michel, looks past him and spots Noir on the balcony as Florian walks up by his side.

"Did you enjoy your dinner?" He looks out into the dark garden that is lit by tall torches set off in intervals leading down to the canal. The flickering light makes the shadows look deeper. He blows out a stream of smoke, turns to the blonde haired man and takes the cigar out of his mouth before answering.

"I couldn't eat a bite. How did you enjoy yours?"

"I did manage to eat some of the dessert. I have never had a meal quite like that before. I just hope the others don't end up with food poisoning. The meat was under cooked and the vegetables were over cooked. Who's cooking does it reminds you of?"

Noir laughs as they both say, "Laila!" Florian is laughing so hard he puts his hand on Noir's back in a familiar way. He is unaware when Solomon and Maggie come out to the balcony.

"Are we interrupting anything here? If the two of you prefer to be alone, I'll understand." She smiles at the two of them. They look at her with amusement in their eyes.

Noir turns too Florian and he gives him a wink. "Why would you say that, Lady Margaret?"

"The two of you always seem as if you have a secret you're keeping from the rest of us. You know, I've heard the rumors about you and now I'm wondering if they're true."

Solomon turns and looks at her, "Lady Margaret, I would never believe a woman of your breeding, resorts to idle gossip. I assure you there is nothing going on between the two but friendship and maybe a little master and servant. When Ray is upset with the world."

The two men look at Solomon in surprise. He must believe it too, for him to come to their defense they way he has. However, why did he come to their defense?

"It may come as a shock to you but not only are we friends, we are also related. I thought you knew that, Maggie. And while I do care for him, I hate to think you have stooped to listening to idle gossip. I thought you were better than that." Florian turns and looks out at the water as the waves lap the sides of the shores.

Noir looks at the woman and back at Florian. He shakes his head because he knows his lover is pouting right now. He leans over and tells him he is going for champagne and will bring him back a glass.

Lady Margaret looks at Florian and tells Solomon to get her a glass also. She walks over to Florian and puts her arm around his waist. He looks down at her, "What is it you have to say to me Maggie. We're alone and no one can hear us. However, make it quick because I know you don't want anyone else to know what you're really up to, am I right?"

"You know me so well, my dear Florian. I just hope you will agree when I tell you what I have to say."

XXXXXXXX

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**Love Finds a Way 12**

Chapter 12

XXXXXXXX

Maggie drops her arm, leans against the railing, and looks up into the moonlit sky. "Wouldn't it be wonderful if we were still children without a care in the world, Florian?"

He cocks his head to one side as he studies the expression on her face. She looks a little wishful right now. He wonders if she is having some type of problem. She is after all an old friend and he will help her if he can.

"Florian we have been friends a long time and if we weren't I could never ask this of you." She turns and gazes up at him with a soft smile on her beautiful face.

"What is it Maggie, you know I will help if…"

Noir walks up with the champagne and Solomon is trailing behind with more for him and Maggie. He hands the glass to his lover while the detective hands the other to Maggie.

The Count sips his drink and stands next to Florian. "Excuse me, did we interrupt something?" He looks at Florian and then over at Maggie. He knows he heard Florian say he would help her but help her with what.

Maggie chuckles and tells them, "Oh it was nothing, why don't we join the others. I promised everyone fun and games and I am not one to disappoint my guests. Shall we go back in Florian, Ray?" She slides her hand through Solomon's arm and heads back into the salon.

Noir turns to Florian with a questioning look, "What is it she needs help with, Florian?" He downs his drink as he waits for an answer.

"I don't know the two of you came back before she could tell me. Whatever it is, it has her a little melancholy. Maybe she will tell me later, so let's go back in and join the others, or are you ready to leave now?" He looks at him with an eyebrow raised.

"To tell the truth she has me a little curious as to what it is she thinks you can help her with. It couldn't be for protection or money so I wonder what it is. This night has just gotten rather interesting." Noir looks out into the large salon as he frowns.

Florian smirks, "You always see intrigue in the most innocent of things, Noir. Maybe she wants me to water her plants or make her bed, who knows. In addition, thanks for reminding me I am a penniless weakling. That's always nice to hear." He walks out ahead of Noir, shaking his head.

Noir blanches as he realizes what he has said, '_Damn, I really put my foot in my mouth this time, because what he said is true. I did call him that in a sense.'_

Noir rushes to catch up with the angry, blonde-haired man as he stalks into the salon. He has some apologizing to do and he is not looking forward to it.

XXXXXXXXX

Maggie has everyone sitting on the plush couches in a semicircle. Noir is sitting next to Florian who is trying to ignore him. He lets out an exasperated sigh and sits back waiting for their host to continue with the rules of the game. He sips on his wine as he tries to show an interest in the proceedings.

"Now everyone, what we are going to play is a new game that is called, truth or dare. What you are to do is, answer the questions truthfully and if you don't feel the truth is proper, than you have to take a dare. The questions have been written out in advance so we will start with the ones on the left. That means, you are first, Anna Maria. You will start with the first question.

She looks down at the paper in her hand, turns to Baron Felipe, and asks if he has a mistress. This is her husband and she wants to know if he has been sleeping with one of their friends.

He looks at his wife in surprise, "Can't you ask someone else a question like that my dear?" Everyone laughs at him since he is stalling. "Very well, yes but it's over and it was a long time ago and it is of no consequence now. Does that answer your question?" He takes a sip of his drink and sits back in his seat.

Anna Maria smiles at him and pats his hand, "Don't worry love, it's only a game." _So he did have an affair with that slut! He is going to pay when we get home!_

Solomon turn is next and as he looks at his paper, Noir groans. He knows the detective is going to ask him whatever is on his paper.

He looks up and smiles at the group, "This is for Florian, have you ever participated in a torrid love triangle and if so with whom?" He looks at the blonde as he blushes.

"How can it be torrid if there are three people? I really don't understand, Solomon, but no I have not." He looks down at his drink and brings it to his lips with a trembling hand.

Maggie laughs, "Now see what you've done to poor Florian. Of course, he would never be involved in something like that. Anyway it's my turn." She looks down at the paper in her hand and looks up at the Count. Now I will bring to light his feelings for Florian or he has to take a dare.

"This question is for you Ray. Have you ever been obsessive about the one you love?" She looks at him and then at Florian. They both look at her but Ray has a smirk on his face.

'_So the line has been drawn, so to speak. Okay lady Margaret I'll play your game with you.'_

"Obsessive is a strong word Maggie, but I guess you can say I like to take care of what belongs to me and if you call that obsessive so be it. I for one call it, unconditional love." He leans back with his arms folded across his chest.

Florian smiles to himself and takes another sip of his drink, happy that Noir has answered her question truthfully, without giving anything away.

Felipe looks down and it's his turn to ask a question. He looks at the paper in his hand and turns to Michel. "Is the one you're with your true love?" He has been eyeing the dark beauty all night and wonders if the two were close.

Michel takes Laila's hand in his and brings it to his lips, "I would hope so, and after all, I am with her tonight." Laila puts her head down as she blushes and steals a look at Noir but he seems to be bored with everything and not paying attention. He is watching the blonde Duke with a frown on his handsome features.

What she does not know is, his cousin has been raised with impeccable manners and would say nothing to hurt her feelings, even if he has to lie. This is something he excels at doing.

Cecile picks up the paper next and looks over at Noir, "I have a question for you Count Courland. Do you currently have a lover and if so who is it?"

Noir sits up suddenly and looks at her in surprise. "I'll take a dare." He regains his composure and stares at her with a smirk on his face. What is this! Everyone seems to want to know about him all of a sudden and he wonders why.

Cecile looks at the paper a second time and smiles, "Okay, I dare you to kiss all the women in the room." She puts her hand over her mouth as she giggles. This should put the Count in an awkward position if the rumors are true about his involvement with the Duke.

Florian looks at the expression on Noir's face and smiles at him. He shakes his head, happy that it is not him having to do something like that. However, Noir did take the dare so he will remember this is all just a game.

Noir looks around at the women in question and his eyes settle on Laila. He puts his head down and then looks over at Maggie, "Is this really necessary? I don't like kissing women I don't know. It makes me feel uncomfortable." He is not going to kiss the women in this room, if he can help it but he cannot tell the others that Florian is the one he is in love with.

Maggie smiles, "Okay then why don't you kiss the one you do know." She chuckles at him and his dilemma. More than likely, he will kiss the woman that works with him to be on the safe side. The dark skinned woman looks as if she would not mind in the least if the way she has been watching him were any indication.

Florian leans over and whispers in his ear and he looks at him in surprise. Florian nudges him and he nods. He gets up, walks over to Maggie, pulls her out of her seat, and takes her in his arms. She looks up at him in astonishment as he descends on her lips. He takes advantage of her surprised, parted lips, and slides his tongue inside.

Her arms are at her sides but when he deepens the kiss, she puts them around his neck and moans into his mouth. He pulls back as she sways on her feet. She opens her eyes to see a smirk on his handsome face. "Will that do…Lady Margaret?" He turns and heads back to his seat, next to Florian.

Everyone is quiet as Maggie falls back in her seat with her hand at her lips. Florian chuckles, "Is this the end of the game? Frankly, I'm rather bored with it Maggie…aren't you? I know you couldn't have possibly enjoyed that kiss."

Anna Maria chuckles, "I think she enjoyed it a little too much. Maggie do you need some smelling salts, my dear? Count Courland I'm sure whomever you are seeing, is very happy with you."

As everyone laughs around the grouping of sofas Florian pats Noir's hand. He leans over and whispers, "You didn't have to put her in a trance, you know."

Noir snorts and tells him, "It's her stupid game after all and you're the one that told me to kiss her." He hisses under his breath, "I'm ready to leave, Florian." However, Maggie interrupts their conversation.

"Whew, Ray, I didn't know you could kiss like that. Your mistress must be quite thrilled at your…uh, expertise. I know I am." She fans herself to get her point across and looks at Florian with a smile.

He looks back at her with a brow raised, "When you kiss someone for the first time Maggie, it should always be memorable, wouldn't you say?"

Cecile sighs, "I asked the question, I should have been the one to receive the kiss. I'm jealous, Count, I should have had you stick to the original plan." She pouts as she looks over at Noir.

Noir shakes his head and looks over at her. "You seem to have forgotten, the ladies are with escorts and maybe they would not like me kissing, their companions. If it were me, I wouldn't like it, game or no game." He looks over at Colette, I don't know you madam but would you kiss a stranger?" He smiles and gives her a wink.

"Well, I must admit, I have never kissed a stranger before but judging by the way Maggie swooned just now, I may be tempted." Her husband looks at her as if scandalized.

"Colette, I'm shocked at you and you a mother at that. I see I have to pay you more attention, before the Count sweeps you off your feet before my very eyes." He takes his wife hand and brings it to his lips as she giggles at him.

She taps him with her fan, "Oh Louis, you say the most sweetest things. I love your kisses above all others. No one holds a candle to you my love." She gives her husband of eight years a coy wink.

Maggie stands and tells them the game is over and they were going to catch up on old times as she calls Florian to her side. "Florian can I speak to you alone, please?" She looks over at Solomon, "Do you mind entertaining everyone until we return, please?"

Solomon gives her a puzzled look and agrees. She takes Florian's arm and escorts him out of the room. Noir looks at the two of them as they leave and reaches for a glass of wine. Laila smiles at him, slyly, "It looks as though they are close friends after all." She walks away and joins Michel as he hands her a glass.

Noir sips on his drink and tries to control his raising temper. This is what she has planned all along. The only thing is he hopes Florian does not end up making her any promises, he cannot fulfill.

He is brought out of his speculations by a tap on his shoulder. He turns and looks in Cecile's smiling face. He gives her a small bow, "Is there something I can do for you?" He could kill Florian for leaving him here to the mercy of this simpering female.

"I was wondering if you would like to take a stroll to the balcony because they plan on having a reunion in a little while and I haven't known these people long enough to reminiscence with them. I'm sure it will be boring for the two of us if we were here, don't you think?"

Noir looks down at her and has a thought. This one and Maggie are close so she has to know what Maggie wants Florian to do for her. He looks at her and gives her a seductive smile, "I would be delighted. I find reminiscing about strangers, quite boring also. Why don't I get us some fresh glasses and we can go out and enjoy the company of the full moon. Drink up, so I can get you another glass." He waits for her to drain her glass, takes it over to the table, and picks up two more.

He escorts her out onto the balcony and watches as she drinks her wine. He thinks when he gets her to drink enough he will be able to find out what Maggie has up her sleeve.

XXXXXXXXXX

Maggie closes the doors and turns to Florian. "Have a seat Florian; I need to talk to you." He walks over to the high back chair and sits down. She walks over to a small table against the wall and pours out two glasses of wine. She hands one to the blonde-haired man and sips on hers before she speaks. He looks up at her as he holds onto the glass.

"Why don't you tell me what is troubling you. If I can help, you know I will, Maggie." He cocks his head to one side studying her face as he rests his chin on the back of his hand.

"Florian as you know, I will inherit a rather large legacy from my father." She looks at him as she takes a seat opposite him.

"Well of course I do Maggie, you're his only child. It's your birthright isn't it?" He smiles and takes a sip of his drink and looks at her over the rim, wondering what that has to do with him and how he can help her with it.

"Well, I should inherit out right but my father has put a stipulation in his will." She gets up, refills her glass, turns to him, and asks if he wants another. He declines and she returns to her seat.

Florian looks at her in complete puzzlement. Now she has really lost him because he knows nothing about stipulations or the laws on inheritances for that matter. However, he can listen and hope to help her come up with a solution to her dilemma.

"I'm sorry to hear that Maggie but what is it you think I can do to help? I am not an expert in these matters. Maybe Ray can give you some kind of advice because this is out of my league."

She smiles at him and tells him, "Perhaps, I should explain what it is I want from you." She sips on her drink and looks at him intently.

He sits back in his seat and looks at her with a small smile on his face. He has a bad feeling about the look on her face. For a moment, she looks like the cat that swallowed the canary.

"The only way I can receive my inheritance is if I have a husband." She looks in his face with an adamant look on her own.

"So you have to be married to inherit? Have you been seeing someone then, Maggie?" He is beginning to have a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach

"No I haven't, I've been doing quite a bit of traveling so I haven't had the time to form any serious relationships. The man my father wanted me to marry did not wait on me so he married someone else. I am thinking the two of us can…maybe we can get married. You are not married and father did want me to marry you at one time, remember? I can make you a good wife Florian if you will agree to my plan!" She watches as he reacts to her statement.

Florian stands quickly and looks at Maggie with his mouth open. He is in total shock. How can he even think about marrying her at this time? This is out of the question. His heart belongs to Noir!

She stands and takes his hand. She rushes on, trying to convince him to agree to her plan. "If you don't still have feelings for me, we could be married in name only and we can both do as we please. I am only asking you because I have no one else I trust to do this for me. Won't you at least consider what I am proposing to you?"

She sees him looking at her in disbelief and continues, "I hear you are in debt with the Count and this way, you can pay off what you owe to him and be free. Think about it Florian. You can have your freedom and all the money you want, to do with as you please."

Florian looks at her and shakes his head, "I can't marry you Maggie. It would not be fair to you! I don't love you and…I just can't do it. I am sorry to disappoint you but it is out of the question. I cannot uproot my life like that. It isn't fair of you to ask me something like this."

She takes his other hand and looks in his face, "You don't understand Florian, I will not tie you down if you don't want to be. It will be in name only and if you like, we can go our separate ways as soon as we are legally married. You are the only one that can help me out of this. You said you would help me didn't you? Are you going back on your word now?"

Florian looks down at the floor saying nothing because he is at a lost for words. There is no way Noir will let this happen, not now and not ever. He is about to pull his hands from hers when the door opens. They both turn at the same time. Noir is standing in the doorway with Cecile holding on to his arm, looking tipsy. He looks at Maggie holding on to his lover's hands and grits his teeth.

"I think we should be leaving now, Florian. The brat is getting sleepy and I'm rather tired myself." Florian blushes and looks out of it as Maggie cuts her eyes at Noir, looking annoyed at the interruption. Noir takes Cecile over to one of the chairs and helps her to sit down as he disentangles his arm.

Florian looks at Noir, "Yes of course, I'm ready also." He turns to Maggie as she takes his arm, "Please think over what I've confided in you, Florian. I will be in touch with you in a couple of days. Sleep on it before you make up your mind, please."

He pats her hand and gives her a small smile. "I will Maggie, I'll do that for you, I promise." He inclines his head and turns to the Count. "Let's get Noel before he falls asleep." Giving his lover a small smile, he walks out the door without looking back at Maggie.

Noir looks over at Maggie with his eyes narrowed, bows his head, and leaves out behind Florian.

XXXXXXXXXX

After they arrive at the hotel in silence, Florian takes Noel to his room and Noir goes into the other.

Florian takes Noel into the bedroom and puts him to bed. He says good night to the sleepy child and pulls the door up. As he walks into the sitting room, Laila walks in with Michel.

"Oh, so you put Noel to bed? I could have done that Florian but thanks anyway." She smiles at him and turns to Michel. "Thank you for a lovely evening, Michel but I think I'm going to turn in now."

Florian walks to the door, "Don't let me interrupt your plans, I'm leaving."

Michel chuckles, "Now Florian, what plans could you be referring too? I'm just making sure Laila makes it home safely." He takes her hand and brings it too his lips. "That is what a gentleman does, you know."

Florian waves his hand as he opens the door walking through it.

XXXXXXXXXX

Noir is in their room fuming. He could not say anything to Florian because of Noel riding with them in the coach but he has a lot to say when he returns. She wants to marry him! The nerve of her, who in the hell does she think she is! Florian belongs to him and he is not allowing him to marry her or anyone else, for any reason.

When he had given Cecile enough wine, she let it slip that Lady Margaret wanted Florian as her husband to inherit and she was bringing it up to him at that moment. He knew he had to interrupt them before Florian went along with her plan. From the looks of things, she had already brought it up to him. Then she has the nerve to tell him to think about it and he told her he would! He would think about it! Over his dead body, he will think about it. **NO, NO, NO!**

Florian opens the door and comes into the room and smiles over at his lover. He loosens his tie, walks over to him taking the drink out of his hand, and takes a sip. "This was some night. I'm so happy it's over." He hands the glass back to him and starts to remove his clothes.

Noir looks at him as he hands his glass back and chews on his cigar. He watches him as he gets undress and sits down at the table tapping his fingers. Florian is acting as if nothing is wrong and everything is business as usual. He takes his clothes off and talks about Laila and Michel and then about leaving in a few days. Noir stares at him as he keeps up a constant chatter about nothing until he cannot take any more.

He jumps out of his seat, grabs Florian by the arms, and shakes him. Florian looks at him in surprise, he is wondering what has gotten into him. "Let me go, you're hurting me, Noir!"

He drops his hands and glares in his face as Florian backs up at the look in his eyes. "What's wrong with you? Why are you angry with me?"

"Aren't you going to tell me what she wanted with you that she had to speak to you in private?! Don't lie to me either because I already know!" He practically is extremely angry with the blonde haired man.

Florian rubs his arms, "Well if you already know, then why are you asking and how do you know what she asked me?" He looks at Noir with a frown on his face.

Noir snorts and replies, "I happen to be ambushed by her friend and with a little wine she told me everything. That's how I happen to find out. Why do you think I intruded on your little private conversation? I know she wants you to marry her for her inheritance but I will not allow it! You're mine and I won't give you up, not to anyone for any reason! Do you hear me! You belong to me!" He is yelling at the top of his lungs.

Florian walks over to Noir and puts his arms around him. "I know I belong to you and I am happy that I do. I love you Noir, you should know that by now. I love only you." He puts his head on his chest as he puts his arms around his waist. He can feel his heart beat out of control through his ribcage and he is breathing heavily.

Noir wraps his arms around him and sighs, "I'm sorry Florian. It's that I can't stand for anyone to think they can have even a small part of you. I don't know what comes over me when I think someone else wants you and seeing you with them, makes me see red. I love you so much, that if you were ever to leave, I don't know what I would do." He kisses him on the top of his head as he holds him tightly in his arms.

Florian speaks softly in his arms, "This is where I belong love; never think I want to be anywhere, you are not. I plan on being with you, until the day I die." He turns his face up to his lover as he claims his lips in a passionate kiss. He moans in protest against his lips as they pull apart for much needed air.

"So, you don't plan on going through with her scheme? You told her you would think about her proposal. "

"I only told her that, so I could get out of there. I don't ever want to see her again."

"I have what I want and if I ever get married, it will be to the man I love." He sighs as he says softly, "I wish I could marry you Noir, however, as far as I'm concern, no marriage commitment could be deeper than the one we have now."

He turns his face up and Noir captures his lips once again in a loving kiss, thinking, '_from your lips to god's ears, we'll always be together.'_

XXXXXXXXXX


End file.
